L'étrange Noël de Dean Winchester
by Arielmine
Summary: Dean s'enferme de plus en plus dans la chasse, et il est bien le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte. Qui arrivera à lui faire entendre raison et à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il est en train de perdre ? Librement inspiré du conte de Dickens "A Christmas Carol".
1. Si tu n'es pas là, où est l'intérêt ?

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas encore morts de froid avec ces températures ! Je confirme qu'on approche de l'hiver, et qui dit hiver dit Noël ! Et qui dit Noël dit... Fiction de Noël ! :D Alors la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Cette fiction fera 5 chapitre, et les jours de publication seront (en plus d'aujourd'hui), les mercredis 7, 14 et 21 décembre, et pour le dernier chapitre, le samedi 24 décembre ! (Normalement :))**

 **Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que "A Christmas Carol" qui m'a inspirée :)**

 **Pairing: Dean/Castiel (Autant le re-préciser!)**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Contexte: Se passe après toutes les saisons ! Mais il n'y pas de gros spoils là-dedans ! Simplement, pour ceux qui ont vu la saison 11, je tiens à prévenir, dans cette histoire, Amara n'a pas fait ce qu'elle a fait à la fin ;)**

 **Voilà ! Je crois que vous savez tout désormais !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'ETRANGE NOEL DE DEAN WINCHESTER**

 ** _Si tu n'es pas là, où est l'intérêt ?_**

« Dean… J'aimerais qu'on fête Noël cette année. »

L'interpellé leva le nez de son écran et dévisagea son frère comme s'il venait soudainement de lui annoncer qu'il était redevenu accro au sang de démon.

« Pourquoi ? » soupira-t-il finalement, se reconcentrant sur les articles de presse sur internet

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Mais parce qu'on ne l'a jamais fêté correctement. Et même, depuis les dernières années, cette fête est complètement passée à la trappe !

\- Peut-être parce qu'on avait d'autres choses à s'occuper ! Comme Lucifer, l'Apocalypse, les Léviathans, un chevalier de l'Enfer, la chute des anges, la marque de Caïn, Amara… Ca va ou je continue ? »

Le cadet des Winchester soupira et s'assit en face de son frère.

« Dean… On n'a plus rien de tout ça à gérer ! »

Et c'était vrai. Ils avaient finalement réussi à fermer les portes de l'Enfer et du Paradis, sans déclencher une catastrophe encore plus grande en contrepartie. Adieu les démons et les anges, sagement enfermés chez eux, et le pays s'en portait bien mieux. Il y avait bien encore les fantômes, les vampires, les polymorphes et tout le bazar, mais Sam avait décrété que ce n'était plus son problème désormais. Il avait presque trente-cinq ans et il avait suffisamment sacrifié de choses pour qu'il décide de mettre un terme définitif à toutes ces conneries. Il y avait d'autres chasseurs, aussi bons qu'eux, à qui il laissait le business sans aucun remords. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il refusait catégoriquement d'accompagner son frère à la chasse. Ce qui s'était soldé plusieurs fois par des disputes mémorables, mais Sam n'avait pas cédé. Il avait même essayé de convaincre Dean de tout arrêter aussi, mais discuter avec lui était pire que de parler à un mur. Son frère ne cessait de lui répéter que la chasse, c'était une part de lui. Qu'il avait bien essayé de tirer un trait dessus mais qu'elle l'avait rattrapé. Traquer toutes ces saloperies encore présentes, c'était ça, sa vie.

« A partir de maintenant, on pourrait vraiment fêter Noël sans se prendre la tête. Chez nous. Comme une famille. » ajouta Sam

En disant ces mots, il observa quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Dean. Celui-ci suivit le regard de son frère pour tomber sur Castiel, assis sur le canapé du salon, vêtu d'un gros pull en laine bleu marine, d'un jean que lui avait prêté Dean et d'épaisses chaussettes orange qui juraient avec l'ensemble. Il tenait dans ses mains « Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban » qu'il lisait avec attention - merci à Charlie de l'avoir converti - ses yeux bleus bougeant au rythme de sa lecture. Accrochée à son cou et pendant au bout d'une chaîne en argent, une fiole de verre dégageait un éclat bleuté. C'était sa grâce. Castiel avait renoncé à être un ange. Ne se sentant plus à sa place au Paradis, il avait demandé à ce que sa grâce lui soit ôtée pour pouvoir vivre sur Terre, comme un humain. Les Winchester l'avaient bien évidemment accueilli à bras ouverts. Et l'ex-ange conservait toujours avec lui sa grâce enfermée. Malgré la fermeture des portes du Paradis, ses frères et sœurs lui avaient assuré que s'il changeait d'avis et qu'il voulait les rejoindre, il pourrait toujours revenir parmi eux.

En se sentant observé, Castiel leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son protégé. Enfin, ex-protégé, puisqu'il n'était plus exactement son « ange gardien ». Comme d'habitude, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, faisant battre leurs cœurs bien plus vite. Le brun laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, sourire que lui rendit Dean avant de se détourner.

« J'ai une affaire. » annonça celui-ci, comme si cela suffisait à clore le débat

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dean. Le premier Noël de Castiel en tant qu'humain ! Tu ne crois pas que ça compte ? »

L'interrogé haussa les épaules.

« Cette date n'a aucune importance pour les anges. Jésus n'est même pas né le 25 décembre. Pas sûr que Cass soit intéressé.

\- Détrompe-toi ! »

Et c'était vrai. Sam en avait discuté avec Castiel, et celui-ci avait toujours été fasciné par la période de Noël. Plus que la symbolique religieuse, c'était le sentiment de fraternité, d'entraide, de cohésion familiale qui l'avait séduit. Castiel avait toujours trouvé l'humanité magnifique au moment de Noël. Et savoir qu'il pourrait le célébrer en tant qu'humain l'avait particulièrement emballé.

« Ca ferait vraiment plaisir à Cass que l'on fête Noël ensemble ! »

Dean soupira.

« Sammy. Moi, ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Vous n'avez qu'à le fêter ensemble pendant que moi, j'irai résoudre mon affaire ! »

L'interpellé hésita à secouer son frère. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement dire un truc pareil ? Sam voulait fêter Noël avec l'ex-ange ET son frère. Castiel voulait fêter Noël avec DEAN. Avec Sam aussi bien sûr, mais le cadet des Winchester n'était pas dupe. Si Castiel avait préféré la vie humaine à la vie céleste, c'était pour Dean. Pour être avec lui. Et il ne pouvait pas croire que son imbécile de frère soit si aveugle.

« Dean, Noël est une fête de _famille_! Si tu pars je ne sais où, où est l'intérêt ?

\- L'intérêt, c'est d'éviter que des personnes ne se fassent buter. Mais peut-être que c'est moins important qu'une putain de fête à la con ?

\- On a déjà discuté de ça des milliers de fois ! D'autres chasseurs peuvent s'en charger !

\- Ils sont moins bons que nous…

\- Pas « nous ». Toi. Je ne suis plus un chasseur Dean !

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est inscrit en nous ! On ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser !

\- Tu pourrais, si tu le voulais. J'y arrive bien. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, ça ne me manque pas. Et je ne me sens pas coupable.

\- Si papa te voyait…

\- Ta gueule ! »

Sam serra les poings. Il n'en revenait pas que son frère soit encore si obnubilé par leur défunt père, comme si même mort, il devait leur dicter leur conduite.

« Papa est mort. MORT. Il a fait de nous des chasseurs alors qu'on était que des gosses. Il n'a quasiment jamais été là pour nous. Il a passé la moitié de sa vie à courir après sa vengeance, et regarde où ça l'a mené ! Je refuse qu'on se gâche la vie ! »

Les deux frères se fusillaient du regard. Sam n'aurait jamais cru que la discussion pourrait dévier ainsi alors qu'il voulait juste demander à Dean s'ils pourraient fêter Noël. Ceci dit, il n'était pas vraiment étonné. L'aîné des Winchester s'enfermait de plus en plus dans la chasse, pouvant partir plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelles, s'éloignant petit à petit de son frère et de Castiel, sans même en avoir conscience. Et c'est ce qui tuait le plus Sam.

« Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? »

Sam et Dean sursautèrent et dévisagèrent Castiel qui s'était approché d'eux sans un bruit.

« J'ai un peu froid. Je vais me faire une tisane. Vous voulez quelque chose ? répéta le brun

\- Avec plaisir Cass, répondit Sam, Je prendrai…

\- Un chocolat chaud, supplément chantilly et caramel ! le coupa Castiel en souriant, Dean ? »

L'interpellé observa avec tendresse son ami qui avait posé sa main libre sur son épaule. Celle que l'ange avait marquée. Même si la connexion n'était plus aussi forte qu'auparavant, ce contact était toujours aussi apaisant.

« Oui, pour moi ce sera…

\- Irish Coffee ? »

Le chasseur ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que le sourire de l'ex-ange s'agrandissait.

« Comment t'as deviné ? interrogea Dean, impressionné

\- Je suis simplement observateur ! plaisanta Castiel, Sam boit du thé le matin, bergamote quand il est grognon, menthe le reste du temps. L'après-midi, c'est toujours chocolat chaud. Avec des marshmallows habituellement, mais de la chantilly et du caramel quand il a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral. Et la tisane, c'est pour le soir, toujours la même, tilleul et camomille. »

Les deux frères ouvrirent la bouche, médusés.

« Quant à toi Dean, c'est toujours café le matin. Noir. Quel que soit l'état dans lequel tu te réveilles. Et dernièrement, tu n'apprécies plus que celui que je fais. L'après-midi, c'est café aussi en fait. Mais quand tu es soucieux ou énervé, tu préfères un Irish Coffee. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il y a du whisky dedans. Et le soir, c'est comme ton frère, c'est tisane au tilleul et à la camomille. Même si tu en prends rarement. »

L'ex-ange fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que ses deux amis posaient toujours un regard ahuri sur lui.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement

\- Non, non ! s'empressa de démentir Sam, C'est juste… Impressionnant. »

Et le cadet des Winchester le pensait vraiment. Parce que même lui qui connaissait son frère presque aussi bien que lui-même n'avait jamais fait attention à ces détails. Et il aurait aussi été incapable de dire ce qu'avait l'habitude de boire leur ami au cours de la journée.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Dean. Il savait que Castiel buvait un café au lait avec deux sucres le matin, et qu'il avait besoin d'un supplément crème quand il se réveillait de mauvaise humeur. L'après-midi, c'était tisane au miel. Verveine-menthe la plupart du temps. Mais chocolat chaud quand il était déprimé. Et le soir, il ne buvait rien. Peut-être qu'il buvait de temps en temps une gorgée dans la tasse de Dean, mais rien de plus. Et à ce souvenir, le chasseur sourit.

« Bien, j'y vais, je vous ramène tout ça ! »

Sur ces mots, Castiel, relâcha l'épaule de son protégé pour aller à la cuisine.

« Ah et Cass, lança Dean, Est-ce que…

\- Non ! Pas de tarte ! » rétorqua le brun sans se retourner

L'aîné des Winchester fronça les sourcils et, se tournant vers son frère, désigna du pouce l'ex-ange qui venait de disparaître. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il trouvait la scène attendrissante.

« Cass te connaît par cœur. C'est pas nouveau, fit-il remarquer, nonchalamment

\- Enfin, à ce point-là, c'est…Flippant. »

Sam eut un petit rire.

« Flippant ? Parce que toi, tu ne le connais pas par cœur non plus peut-être ? » interrogea-t-il

Dean voulut répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche quand il réalisa que son frère avait raison. Il était capable de lire en Castiel comme dans un livre ouvert. Ils se comprenaient déjà quand le brun était encore un ange, c'était encore plus vrai maintenant qu'il était humain. L'aîné des Winchester pouvait décrypter chacun de ses mouvements, chaque froncement de sourcils, chaque réaction. Il connaissait aussi pas mal de ses habitudes. Sa façon de lire jusqu'à tard dans la nuit parce qu'il s'était pris de passion pour Harry Potter. Son obsession pour le rangement. Sa manie de toucher le flacon qui contenait sa grâce quand il était triste… Dans ces cas-là, Dean s'approchait de lui et passait un bras rassurant autour des épaules de l'ex-ange.

C'était bien une des choses qui avaient changé avec la condition humaine de Castiel. Le chasseur était bien moins réfractaire aux contacts. Et quand il arrivait que l'ex-ange craque complètement, Dean acceptait de le laisser pleurer dans ses bras. Il passait une main rassurante dans les boucles brunes, profitant de ces instants de chaleur partagée, ignorant son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine.

« Bon peut-être. » grogna-t-il à l'attention de son frère

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire. Depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, Castiel avait parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer. Ce n'était plus eux et l'ange. C'était eux trois, ensemble. Une famille. Et chaque jour qu'ils passaient ensemble au bunker le confortait dans cette position. Enfin, cela serait encore plus vrai si Dean décidait de renoncer aux chasses et d'accepter de consolider leur famille qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, semblait se désagréger tout doucement. Parce que Dean semblait peut-être plus serein, plus ouvert quand il était avec eux, mais ses absences augmentaient quand même de plus en plus. Sam ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son frère les aimait tous deux, mais il avait l'air d'aimer encore plus la chasse…

« Un peu plus que peut-être, finit-il par répondre, J'ai l'impression que vous vous comprenez et vous accordez parfaitement. »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas vrai, rétorqua-t-il, On se dispute aussi je te rappelle et… »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, vous vous disputez. Mais quand vous le faites, c'est toujours parce que vous vous inquiétez l'un pour l'autre ! Pas vraiment parce que vous avez des désaccords… Et encore, vous restez jamais fâchés bien longtemps. A croire que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre… »

Le cadet des Winchester lança un regard entendu à son frère qui l'observait, passablement désorienté. Sam soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait enfin faire comprendre à Dean ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son ange gardien… Etrangement, l'ex-ange, qui pourtant n'avait embrassé l'humanité que très récemment, lui, avait réalisé rapidement ce qu'il se tramait. Sam avait bien repéré les regards que Castiel posait toujours sur son frère. Quand il était ange, ces regards étaient déjà particulièrement intenses et ça ne s'était pas amélioré quand il était devenu humain. Mais le plus marquant désormais, c'était cette flamme de tendresse et d'affection. Elle brûlait les prunelles bleues d'un incendie que Sam avait reconnu tout de suite… L'ange déchu était tombé amoureux du chasseur. Et quand il l'avait remarqué, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner Castiel pour savoir s'il se fourvoyait complètement ou si leur ami éprouvait bien quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour son frère. Et il n'avait pas eu à batailler très longtemps. Les rougeurs, la gêne et la façon qu'avait eu Castiel de s'accrocher à lui en le suppliant de ne rien dire à Dean avait suffi. Le brun aimait irrémédiablement et désespérément son ex-protégé. Mais fidèle à lui-même, et connaissant Dean, il ne tentait rien. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, au contraire. Mais parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, il braquerait Dean. Il fallait que le chasseur vienne de lui-même. Et tant pis s'il ne le faisait jamais. Castiel avait depuis longtemps appris à se contenter de leur amitié si particulière, de leurs légers contacts, de leurs étreintes rassurantes. Ce n'était pas grave si Dean ne l'aimait jamais en retour, tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés…

« Ces messieurs sont servis ! »

Castiel venait de revenir, les boissons chaudes sur un plateau. Il tendit le chocolat chaud à Sam qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de tendre la main vers la boisson de Dean. Mais celui-ci avait eu la même idée et la main du chasseur recouvrit celle de l'ex-ange qui venait de saisir la tasse. Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Mais Sam oui et, buvant une gorgée de son chocolat, il s'adossa au fond de sa chaise pour observer avec attention la suite de la scène.

Castiel s'empourpra immédiatement. Il voulait retirer sa main, mais Dean n'avait pas l'air disposé à enlever la sienne. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'allait quand même pas brusquer son ami pour pouvoir lâcher la tasse ! Avoir la main de Dean sur la sienne n'était quand même pas quelque chose de désagréable, loin de là… La chaleur du contact avec son protégé combinée à celle de la tasse lui déclencha un agréable frisson. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait bien profiter de ce simple toucher non ?

Dean aussi avait hésité à retirer immédiatement sa main quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait celle de Castiel. Mais étrangement, ce contact était… Electrisant. Lui ôtant toute envie de le défaire. Son cœur qui s'était mis à accélérer dans sa poitrine et la douce chaleur dans son ventre l'avaient conforté dans son idée de ne pas bouger. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun et il eut l'inexplicable envie de sourire. Castiel rougissait. Et il trouva cela adorable.

L'ex-ange dut sentir son regard puisqu'il se tourna vers lui, plantant ses prunelles bleues dans les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis. Et quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent, il n'y eut plus qu'eux. Et Dean trouva que le contact entre leurs mains était ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Il sourit. Un doux sourire qui fit exploser le cœur de Castiel. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, ses joues toujours rouges et un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres. Le cœur du chasseur rata un battement à cette vision avant de se remettre à cogner précipitamment.

« Atchoum ! »

Et Dean et Castiel rompirent leur échange visuel pour regarder un Sam qui venait d'éternuer fort peu élégamment, brisant involontairement ce moment. Le cadet des Winchester avait envie de se noyer dans sa tasse ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il éternue à cet instant précis ? Il devait être maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Cela avait suffi à ramener les deux autres sur terre et Dean se résolut, à contrecœur, à défaire leur contact. Mais avant, il laissa ses doigts frôler ceux de l'ex-ange qui l'observa, ébahi. Est-ce que Dean venait de… Lui caresser la main ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus puisque l'aîné des Winchester détourna le regard, prenant sa tasse.

« Merci Cass. »

Castiel hocha la tête et, prenant sa propre boisson, il retourna dans le salon pour continuer de lire son livre. Parce que vraiment, il avait besoin de savoir qui avait bien pu envoyer cet Eclair de Feu à Harry !

Sam observa son frère qui regardait avec une attention toute particulière le contenu de sa tasse. Dean ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, même s'il savait que ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours eu ce _truc_ avec Castiel. Les regards qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger l'apaisaient toujours quand il était encore un ange. Maintenant qu'il était humain, il y avait une nouvelle forme de chaleur dans ses yeux. Une chaleur qui réchauffait le corps du chasseur. Une chaleur qui lui donnait envie de sourire. Une chaleur qui lui donnait envie de rire pour rien. Une chaleur qui lui donnait envie de revivre.

Mais il y avait plus que ça. Son cœur qui s'emballait. Sa respiration qui se bloquait parfois quand il croisait ce regard bleu. Ces contacts qui l'électrisaient. Ces étreintes qui le faisaient frissonner… Il devait bien l'avouer, sa relation avec Castiel n'était plus tout à fait la même que lorsqu'il était encore un ange. Et le chasseur devait avouer qu'il adorait ce nouveau lien entre eux.

Il secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son Irish Coffee. Il laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, sa boisson, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était préparée par Castiel, était parfaite.

Le reste de l'après-midi fila sans qu'ils ne l'aient vraiment vu passer et le sujet de Noël ne retomba pas sur le tapis. Jusqu'au dîner.

Castiel s'était chargé du repas. Contre toute attente, il avait développé des aptitudes culinaires assez impressionnantes ces derniers mois et passait beaucoup de temps en cuisine. Il avait fait pas mal d'expériences, pas toujours très concluantes, mais quand il s'en tenait aux goûts des deux chasseurs ou quand il restait « traditionnel », il ne se plantait jamais. Au grand bonheur des deux frères. Eux qui avaient souvent expérimenté la malbouffe au cours de leurs chasses étaient plus que ravis d'avoir « une petite fée du logis », pour reprendre les mots de Dean. Bien sûr, la première fois, Castiel n'avait pas compris, rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas être une fée puisqu'il était humain désormais. L'aîné des Winchester avait encore passé un bon quart d'heure à lui expliquer cette expression. L'ex-ange ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais l'appeler ainsi faisait sourire Dean. Et rien que pour voir ce sourire devenu trop rare ces dernières années, Castiel était prêt à le laisser lui donner tous les surnoms du monde.

En tous cas, pour ce soir, le brun avait jeté son dévolu sur la préparation d'une ratatouille, obtenant une exclamation enjouée de son ex-protégé. Oui, Castiel avait réussi à faire aimer les légumes à Dean, au grand plaisir de Sam qui lui vouait un culte depuis. Il remplit les assiettes, accompagnant la ratatouille d'une escalope de poulet pour chacun. Dean s'occupa de décapsuler des bières qu'il déposa devant les deux autres et ils se mirent tous à table. La conversation s'installa, légère et agréable. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient leurs repas. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, profitant de leurs présences mutuelles. Et cette ambiance détendue aurait pu perdurer si Dean n'avait pas reparlé du fameux sujet qui fâche.

« Je partirai demain matin Sam. »

Son cadet le dévisagea longuement, ne répondant pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Désapprouvant sa décision. Le suppliant de changer d'avis.

Castiel observa son ex-protégé, perdu.

« Où ça ? interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils

\- Dans l'Utah, du côté de Salt Lake City. »

L'ex-ange pencha la tête sur le côté, le bleu de ses yeux brillant comme du cristal. Fragile.

« Mais… Pourquoi ? » continua-t-il

Sa voix tremblait. Légèrement. Il se doutait de la raison. Et il avait besoin que Dean le dise à voix haute. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement envie de l'entendre.

« J'ai une affaire. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. »

Et Castiel fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la déception l'envahir. Mais le cristal de ses yeux sembla se briser, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard émeraude de l'aîné des Winchester.

« Dean… C'est à plus de mille kilomètres ! Ca veut dire que tu seras absent…

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins quatre jours, c'est certain. »

L'ex-ange se tut, resserrant sa prise sur sa fourchette, et baissant la tête.

« Tu ne seras pas là le jour de Noël donc ? » murmura-t-il finalement

Dean soupira.

« Non Cass. Je l'ai déjà dit à Sammy. Je trouve qu'il y a plus important à faire que de célébrer cette stupide fête. Mais vous serez tous les deux ! »

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, complètement atterré, alors que Castiel s'obstinait à fixer son assiette. Il ne voulait pas être deux. Il voulait être trois. Il voulait Dean. Avec lui. Mais il n'était pas en droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit. Son ex-protégé ne voulait pas de cette fête, il ne ferait rien pour le forcer. Dean avait fait son choix. Et de toute évidence, ce n'était ni lui, ni son frère. Et il ignora du mieux qu'il put la douleur dans son cœur à cette constatation.

« Eh Cass ! Fais pas cette tête ! On n'a pas besoin de l'excuse d'une fête pour être tous les trois ! » s'exclama Dean en réalisant le silence effrayant dans lequel semblait se murer son ami

Il lança un regard à son frère, mais ne lut rien d'autre dans les prunelles vertes que de la déception. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'accusation. En théorie, ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin de l'excuse d'une fête pour être ensemble. Ils ne le devraient pas s'ils profitaient vraiment les uns des autres le reste du temps ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et que Dean soit persuadé du contraire prouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vous allez pas faire la gueule quand même ? » s'exclama l'aîné des Winchester, ahuri

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Merde les mecs ! Des vies sont en jeu, je tiens à vous le rappeler ! Ne pas fêter Noël ne nous tuera pas, bien au contraire ! Et ne me sortez pas l'excuse de la fête de famille ! C'est juste une raison hypocrite pour que les gens se retrouvent une fois par an avant de s'ignorer le reste de l'année ! Sam, ça fait un bail que Noël n'a plus aucune signification pour nous ! Et Cass, crois-moi tu ne rates rien ! »

Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils y attachaient tant d'importance ! Et même si la mine défaite de l'ex-ange lui retournait l'estomac, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et au diable Sam et ses yeux de chiens battus ! Il repoussa son assiette et se leva sous le regard médusé des deux autres.

« Dean… commença son frère, Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- J'ai plus faim. Je vais me pioncer. J'ai de la route demain et je partirai tôt. »

Il allait sortir quand Castiel l'interrompit.

« Dean… »

Sa voix était brisée. Suppliante. Ultime prière qu'il savait inutile.

« A la prochaine, je vous téléphonerai. »

Et sur ces mots, l'aîné des Winchester disparut dans le couloir.

Il remonta rageusement dans sa chambre, prépara un sac pour son voyage, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et pria pour que l'eau chaude le calme un peu. Il détestait Noël. Les souvenirs qu'il en avait, sa vie de chasseur, ses confrontations perpétuelles aux pires abominations l'en avait à jamais dégoûté. Et même si le regret d'avoir blessé son frère et son ange semblait pointer le bout de son nez, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Et quand bien même il aurait décidé de fêter Noël pour faire plaisir aux deux autres, il l'aurait fait à contrecœur, et il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence qui aurait été plus que désagréable à des personnes qui voudraient profiter de la fête.

Dans un soupir dépité, il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche, se sécha, se vêtit de son pyjama et alla se calfeutrer sous ses couvertures. Il régla son réveil à 6 heures pour le lendemain avant de couper toutes les lumières et de chercher le sommeil. On était le 22 décembre, Noël était dans trois jours et Dean aurait tout donné pour que cette fête n'existe pas.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère vous avoir donné envie de continuer cette histoire ! :)**

 **A mercredi pour la suite, à dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos !**

 **Bisous glacés !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	2. N'oublie pas l'essentiel

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont décidé de me suivre sur cette histoire aussi, qui l'ont mise en favori, qui ont laissé des reviews, ou même qui ont lu le premier chapitre tout simplement. Vraiment, je vous le répète à chaque fois, mais ça fait plaisir de connaître vos avis et de voir que ce qu'on fait plait ! Alors, encore une fois, un gros merci à tous !**

 ** _Mysty_ , ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver aussi sur cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et ta review ! Gros bisous !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce deuxième chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'étrange Noël de Dean Winchester**

 _ **N'oublie pas l'essentiel...**_

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, tous ses sens en alerte. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rappeler qu'il était dans sa chambre, au bunker, et dans le noir complet. Il se rallongea en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était bien trop sur le qui-vive pour espérer se rendormir dans les prochaines minutes, et cela lui parut étrange. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 23 :58. Pourquoi avait-il été tiré si brusquement de son sommeil ?

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir à nouveau, son instinct de chasseur venant de se manifester brutalement. Il se redressa dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre. Le frisson qui le parcourut ne pouvait pas le tromper. Quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce.

Dans un réflexe précis et rapide, il alluma sa lampe de chevet, se saisit de l'arme qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et visa la porte de sa chambre. Sous le coup de la surprise, il manqua lâcher son revolver. Il ne fit qu'ouvrir la bouche, médusé.

« Papa ? »

John Winchester, les mains dans les poches de son jean, regardait son fils, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Salut fiston. »

Dean referma la bouche, l'ouvrit et la referma de nouveau, les connexions refusant de se faire dans son cerveau. Son père ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui, au bunker. Son père était mort ! Des années auparavant pour lui sauver la vie ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Ca n'était pas logique qu'il soit là ! Il refusait de croire qu'il était là !

« J'hallucine ! C'est pas vrai ! Je rêve encore ! Ou alors… »

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa et il se précipita hors de son lit, saisit son « père » par le col et lui colla le canon de son arme sur la tempe.

« Ou alors t'es une foutue saloperie qui vient s'amuser ! C'est ça fils de pute ? Tu prends ton pied à torturer les gens ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es bordel ?! »

Il fulminait désormais. Si la présence de son père était si peu probable, c'était sûrement parce ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas son père. Simplement une immonde contrefaçon. Une de ses aberrations qu'il traquait sans scrupule.

« Dean. Je te jure que c'est moi ! »

L'interpellé rit froidement pour toute réponse, resserrant sa prise.

« C'est exactement ce qu'une ordure qui aurait pris l'apparence de mon père dirait ! »

John secoua la tête et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Fais-moi subir tous les tests si tu le souhaites ! Je ne bouge pas ! » finit-il par dire

Dean s'éloigna, méfiant, le gardant toujours en joue. Il récupéra la flasque d'eau bénite et la lame en argent qui traînaient sur son bureau. Il aspergea l'homme qui ne réagit pas et accepta de bonne grâce de toucher la lame. Aucune réaction. Aucune brûlure. Ce n'était pas un démon. Ni un polymorphe. Et comme Dean pouvait le toucher, ce n'était pas non plus un fantôme. Il baissa son arme prudemment. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être… ?

« Papa ? » répéta-t-il, perdu

John hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

« Merde ! »

Dean lâcha son arme et se précipita dans les bras de son père. Il était là. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Son étreinte. Son odeur si familière et rassurante.

« Comment… ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix brisée

John se tendit et, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils, l'obligea à s'éloigner de lui. Dean fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de tout t'expliquer. Mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai été envoyé ici pour toi. » lui répondit son père

L'aîné des Winchester haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif

L'ex-marine lui fit un petit sourire.

« Parce que tu as besoin d'aide. Et que le pire, c'est que tu n'en as pas conscience.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

Dean était clairement perdu. Pour quelle raison pourrait-il avoir besoin d'aide ? Il allait très bien ! Il avait la chasse, Sammy et Cass. Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus ?

« Tout va bien ! » continua-t-il, accrochant son regard à celui de son père

Celui-ci secoua la tête, dépité.

« Castiel et Sam n'ont pas l'air de cet avis… » avoua-t-il en rendant son regard à son fils

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif

\- Disons que certaines prières ont été entendues au Paradis. »

L'aîné des Winchester se passa une main sur le visage. C'était quoi cette réponse à deux balles ?

« Tu peux être plus explicite ? demanda-t-il, une certaine hargne dans son intonation

\- Non. Je ne peux pas. » répondit honnêtement John

Son fils lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de soupirer.

« Le Paradis ? C'est lui qui a à voir avec ta présence ? »

L'ex-marine acquiesça.

« Génial… Et qu'est-ce que le Paradis me veut encore ? Si c'est pas indiscret ? Non parce que maintenant, j'ai tendance à me méfier ! »

John sourit pour toute réponse.

« J'espère que tu le comprendras tout seul. Et je suis là pour te guider ! l'informa-il

\- Sans blague ? ironisa Dean

\- Sans blague. » confirma son père

Le fils soupira. Il ne savait pas encore où tout cela allait le mener, mais il suivrait. Il avait de toute façon l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

« Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

\- Suis-moi. »

John se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et posa la main sur la poignée, jetant un regard en arrière à son fils qui semblait vouloir prendre une arme avec lui. Il soupira.

« Dean. Tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais ! C'est tout ! Lâche-moi ce flingue s'il te plaît et suis-moi ! »

Dean grogna son désaccord mais abandonna son arme et passa la porte que son père venait d'ouvrir.

Il se retrouva dans une chambre de motel, triste et miteuse. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il dévisagea son père pour lui dire quelque chose mais il referma bien vite la bouche quand il vit que son père lui tournait le dos, semblant observer quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Il se mit à son niveau et suivit le regard de son paternel. La surprise lui tordit les entrailles.

Il se voyait. Lui. A douze ans, en train de discuter avec un Sammy qui gardait la tête basse.

« Il va bientôt revenir hein ?

\- J'espère oui.

\- Parce que c'est Noël.

\- Il le sait. Et il sera là. Il l'a promis.

\- Il est très loin ou pas ?

\- Non pas très loin.

\- Pourquoi il part toujours ?... »

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il connaissait cette scène. Un Motel à Broken Bow, au Nebraska. 24 décembre 1991…

« Papa… demanda-t-il, perdu, C'est quoi ce délire ? »

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et désigna la pièce d'un grand mouvement de bras.

« A ton avis Dean ? A quoi ça ressemble ? » interrogea-t-il à son tour

Le chasseur posa à nouveau son regard sur lui et son frère.

« Un souvenir ? »

Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Mais pourquoi son père voudrait lui montrer un souvenir datant de vingt-cinq ans ?

« Un souvenir oui, confirma John, Un Noël passé. »

Dean redressa la tête pour regarder son père.

« Un Noël passé ? »

Il allait reformuler. Pourquoi son père voudrait lui montrer le souvenir d'un Noël passé datant de vingt-cinq ans ? Il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus largué.

« Je comprends toujours pas. » finit-il par avouer à son père

Celui-ci soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Dean… Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ce jour-là ? »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, toujours perplexe quant à la tournure de la conversation. Mais son père lui avait dit qu'il était là pour l'aider, alors il imaginait que sa question devait être là pour l'aiguiller.

« Sam n'arrêtait pas de me bassiner pour savoir quand tu rentrerais. J'en avais strictement aucune idée, mais il était tellement… Désemparé. Et plein d'espoir. J'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire la vérité. Alors j'ai…

\- Tu as ? » l'encouragea John

Dean plissa les yeux.

« Je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pour le rassurer. Pour éviter qu'il soit déçu… »

Et c'était vrai. A cette époque, Sam était tellement attaché à la présence de leur père que Dean n'aurait pas supporté de briser les espérances de son petit frère… Lui-même ne s'en faisait plus depuis longtemps, mais il voulait que Sam continue de croire que tout allait bien. Parce que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le bonheur de Sam.

« Jusqu'où es-tu allé pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu ? » reprit John

Dean ouvrit la bouche, laissant les souvenirs envahir sa tête et lui serrer douloureusement l'estomac.

« Je lui ai fait croire que tu étais passé pendant la nuit. Pour déposer des cadeaux…

\- Des cadeaux que tu avais volés d'ailleurs » remarqua John dans un sourire

Son fils se tendit, comme s'il craignait de se faire réprimander.

« Papa, commença-t-il, Je…

\- Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu as voulu offrir un peu de réconfort à Sam. Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça ! »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils en dévisageant son père, surpris. Depuis quand John Winchester était devenu si conciliant ? Celui-ci mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, ne lâchant pas du regard les versions enfants de ses fils qui s'échangeaient leurs cadeaux désormais.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse… » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure

Dean ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Et Sam a bien compris que tu serais toujours cette personne ! » compléta son père, désignant à son aîné mini-Sam

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, lança celui-ci tendant un paquet cadeau

\- Non, c'est pour papa, le contredit mini-Dean

\- Il viendra pas… Je veux que tu le gardes !

\- …T'y tiens ? demanda mini-Dean, hésitant

\- Oui bien sûr… »

Dean se revit ouvrir le paquet et découvrir l'amulette. Amulette qu'il avait toujours gardée avec lui, sauf cas exceptionnel.

« Merci Sammy. C'est super. J'adore. »

Et c'était vrai. Il adorait cette amulette. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait constamment que lui et son frère s'étaient choisis l'un l'autre, envers et contre tout.

« Il a fait de toi sa priorité Dean. Son unique famille. »

La voix de John le ramena sur terre et il plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

« Non, contesta-t-il, Toi aussi tu étais sa famille ! » répliqua-t-il

L'ex-marine secoua la tête.

« Je ne l'étais pas. Je n'étais pas là pour vous. Je vous ai trimballés derrière moi, vous mettant en danger, vous offrant une vie qui n'en était pas une. Tu peux essayer de te convaincre, essayer d'excuser mon comportement. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'est absolument pas excusable. »

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son fils.

« Sam avait besoin de moi. Vous aviez tous les deux besoin de moi. Tu n'étais pas aussi explicite que Sammy, mais toi aussi tu aurais aimé que l'on se pose, que l'on reste ensemble, que l'on puisse créer une famille normale. Tu aurais aimé que l'on soit tous les trois pour fêter Noël ! Tous ces efforts ce soir-là, tu les as faits pour ton frère, mais aussi pour toi… »

Dean voulut répliquer mais ses lèvres semblaient étrangement soudées. Il ressentait un malaise croissant envahir son corps au fur et à mesure des paroles de son père.

« Maintenant Dean, rappelle-moi quelque chose, alors qu'il aurait fallu que je sois à vos côtés, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? »

L'interpellé déglutit péniblement devant les prunelles paternelles.

« Tu… »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Tu étais parti chasser… » finit-il par dire, incertain

John lui sourit tristement.

« Mais, enchaîna Dean, C'était pour la bonne cause ! Tu voulais retrouver le démon responsable de la mort de maman ! Eliminer ces saloperies ! Sauver des gens ! C'était le plus important ! »

Son père soupira.

« Non, Dean. Le plus important, c'était vous ! Ca aurait toujours dû être vous ! Et même si tu ne me le diras jamais en face, tu m'en as très souvent voulu d'avoir fait passer la chasse avant vous ! »

Le chasseur baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Son père avait raison. Il l'avait maudit plus d'une fois de les délaisser pour d'obscures raisons de chasseur… John aurait dû être là pour lui, pour eux…

« C'est vrai… admit-il à contrecœur, Mais…

\- Alors explique-moi… Pourquoi refais-tu les mêmes erreurs que moi ? »

Dean redressa la tête, désemparé.

« De quoi tu parles ? interrogea-t-il, visiblement pris de court

\- Sérieusement Dean ? »

John planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

« Salt Lake City, Utah. »

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche, médusé.

« Comment tu…

\- Je suis en train de te faire revivre un Noël passé, ne sois pas étonné que je sache que tu prévoies de partir en chasse ! » le coupa John, mi amusé, mi attristé

Il reposa son regard sur les versions jeunes de ses deux fils qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

« Alors, je repose la question, depuis quand la chasse est-elle passée au premier plan ? Au détriment du bonheur de ton propre frère ? »

Dean ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait son père ? Le bonheur de Sam restait et resterait toujours son unique priorité !

« Depuis jamais ! rétorqua-t-il, agacé, Sam passera toujours avant toute chose ! »

Le regard de John se durcit, ce qui eut le don de se faire tendre son fils.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu refusé de célébrer Noël avec lui ? Alors qu'il te l'a explicitement demandé ? »

Dean voulut répliquer mais son père enchaîna.

« Et ne me balance pas l'excuse du « cette fête n'a aucun intérêt pour toi » ! Au cours des années passées, même si tu n'en avais pas envie, tu as toujours fait des efforts pour Sam ! Toujours ! Alors pourquoi te raviser désormais ! Surtout que tu sais à quel point il y tenait ! »

Le chasseur pinça les lèvres, ayant l'impression étrange de redevenir un enfant et de se faire gronder.

« Je t'en prie fiston… murmura John, Ne fais pas comme moi… N'oublie pas l'essentiel… »

Le cœur de Dean cognait étrangement dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il devenait réellement comme son père ? Obnubilé par la chasse au point de faire passer au second plan sa famille ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas lui ça !

« Souviens-toi de la douleur de Sam quand il me voyait partir. Incapable de savoir quand, et si, je rentrerai… »

L'ex-marine lança un regard vide à son aîné.

« Est-ce que tu réalises que, désormais, cette douleur que ressent ton frère, c'est toi qui la causes ? »

Le chasseur vit rouge et saisit son père par le col.

« Ferme-la ! Tu m'entends ! Ferme-la ! Comment tu peux me faire des reproches alors que tu es celui qui n'a été qu'une ombre pendant plus de vingt ans ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! C'est moi qui ai veillé sur Sam alors que c'était ton rôle ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'il soit heureux !

\- Et ce que je te demande, lui répondit posément John, C'est de continuer à le faire ! Mais pour ça… »

L'ex-marine défit sans difficulté la prise de son fils.

« Il faut que tu réalises que Sam ne sera jamais pleinement heureux tant que tu t'accrocheras à la chasse ! »

Dean fut pris d'un rire sans joie.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que la chasse a été toute ta vie après la mort de maman ! ironisa-t-il, C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que j'ai fait. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ce que ce choix de vie avait engendré. Ce qu'il vous avait volé. Ce qu'il a détruit. Et il hors de question que vous vous perdiez à cause de la chasse !

\- On ne va pas se perdre à cause de la chasse ! grogna Dean

\- Tu crois ça ? »

John eut soudain l'air d'être excessivement fatigué.

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ça bouffe ton frère de te voir t'enfermer là-dedans !

\- Ca n'a pas l'air de le gêner tant que ça ! » rétorqua son fils, acide

L'ex-marine ne se départit pas de son air las et lança un dernier regard à ses deux fils qui s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas… Ou tu ne veux pas voir… J'espère qu'il t'aidera à y voir un peu plus clair ! »

Dean fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Qui ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler non plus… Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt ! » répondit John en se détournant de l'image de ses fils

Il s'approcha de Dean qu'il prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Qu'importe qu'ils se soient pris la tête quelques instants auparavant. Il aimait son père et il voulait profiter de sa présence.

« J'ai été vraiment content de te revoir fiston, murmura John, J'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureux ! Tu le mérites ! »

Cela sonnait comme un adieu aux oreilles de son fils.

« Papa ? interrogea celui-ci en s'éloignant, hésitant, Est-ce que… »

Il chercha ses mots.

« Est-ce que je te reverrai ? »

John secoua la tête.

« Non. Le Paradis est fermé tu te rappelles ? Ma présence ici est exceptionnelle… »

Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Donc tu es bien au Paradis désormais ? » demanda-t-il doucement

Son père acquiesça, ses yeux se perdant à nouveau sur ses deux fils endormis.

« Quand je vois ce que je vous ai fait, je me dis que je ne le mérite pas…

\- Au contraire… le contredit Dean, Tu as suffisamment souffert dans cette vie pour mériter d'avoir un peu de répit dans ta mort ! »

Et il le pensait. John n'avait peut-être pas été le père parfait, loin de là, mais il avait aussi eu droit à son lot de pertes et sacrifices… Qu'il soit un peu tranquille là-haut lui paraissait parfaitement justifié.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un dernier regard éloquent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient déjà tout.

John finit par reprendre la parole.

« Dean… Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et dis à Sammy que je l'aime aussi. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis fier. De vous deux. »

Dean jura que son cœur se contractait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime aussi papa. »

John lui fit un dernier sourire.

« Prenez soin de vous.

\- C'est promis… »

Sur cet échange, John disparut, laissant derrière lui un Dean passablement déboussolé. Les mots de son père résonnaient dans son esprit. Sammy… Son Sammy… Est-ce qu'il le faisait réellement souffrir en s'accrochant à la chasse ? Il savait parfaitement qu'ils s'étaient, de nombreuses fois, disputés à ce sujet, mais Dean n'avait jamais pensé que cela pourrait faire du mal à son petit frère. Que cela l'ennuie. L'énerve. L'inquiète. Très bien. Mais lui faire du mal ?

Il avait envoyé bouler sa proposition de fêter Noël, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Sam y avait toujours attaché une certaine importance. Il l'avait envoyé bouler pour partir à 1000 kilomètres de là. Pour traquer une nouvelle saloperie. Parce qu'il pensait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais revoir cette scène lui avait rappelé que, la bonne chose à faire, la plus naturelle, c'était d'être là pour son frère, de lui faire plaisir… Ce qu'il avait consciemment éludé en choisissant de repartir sur les routes quand Sam voulait qu'il reste ensemble…

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus chez lui ?!

« Putain gamin, dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourré ? »

* * *

 **Et voilà, le premier "esprit" vient de passer :) Et on en aura pas trop de trois pour raisonner notre cher chasseur !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A mercredi pour la suite, à dimanche pour Eros & Thanatos !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	3. Arrête d'avoir la trouille

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes parés pour le deuxième esprit ! ;)**

 **Encore une fois, merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et vos mises en favori !**

 ** _Mysty_ , j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi le boulot de notre vieux chasseur préféré ! ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'étrange Noël de Dean Winchester**

 ** _Arrête d'avoir la trouille..._**

Dean se retourna lentement et dévisagea le nouvel arrivant.

« Bobby ?!

\- Non le pape ! Bien sûr que c'est moi crétin ! »

Le vieil homme n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi bougon, bourru, son éternelle casquette vissée sur sa tête, et une émotion palpable dans ses prunelles. Dean se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son père de cœur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? reprit le chasseur, Mon père, maintenant toi ? C'est quoi ce plan ? »

Bobby lui rendit son étreinte mais ne put retenir un soupir.

« Ha ouais, il y a du boulot là ! »

Dean se détacha de lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Du boulot ? Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! »

Le vieil homme voulut répondre mais le chasseur ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Et si tu me réponds que tu ne peux rien me dire et que tu parles aussi par énigmes, je te fais bouffer ta casquette ! »

Bobby croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla l'aîné des Winchester du regard.

« Petit un, tu vas baisser d'un ton tout de suite. Petit deux, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien te dire parce que petit trois, et ça ton père te l'a déjà expliqué, TU es censé comprendre par toi-même ! »

Dean se renfrogna devant le ton accusateur du vieux chasseur.

« Alors, boucle-la et observe ! Regarde ce que tu refuses de voir ! »

Le châtain roula des yeux en soupirant. C'était reparti pour les remarques sibyllines… Il intégra les paroles de son père de cœur et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait autre chose qu'il refusait de voir en plus de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à son frère ?

Bobby lança un regard protecteur sur les versions enfant de Dean et Sam qui dormaient toujours sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir la porte du motel, faisant signe à Dean de passer le premier.

« Quoi ? On va se balader ? J'espère au moins que tu as prévu un endroit sympa ! » railla ce dernier

Bobby lui lança un regard indéchiffrable alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte.

Il se retrouva au beau milieu du salon du bunker. Sur un des canapés, Sam et Castiel étaient assis côte à côte, chacun un verre à la main. L'ex-ange, la tête basse, faisait tourner distraitement le liquide ambré qui emplissait le verre. Sam le dévisageait avec attention, une lueur affligée au fond de son regard vert.

« Cass… murmura celui-ci

\- Je vais bien Sam… »

Devant la détresse de son ami, Dean s'approcha par réflexe pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais au moment où il voulut l'étreindre, ses bras passèrent au travers du corps du brun. Il fronça les sourcils en observant Sam et Castiel qui ne se préoccupaient absolument pas de lui. Il se retourna vers Bobby, une interrogation explicite au fond des yeux. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe.

« C'est pareil qu'avec ton père ! l'informa-t-il finalement, Tu es là en spectateur ! Tu ne peux pas interagir avec eux ! Tu ne peux que regarder ! »

Dean s'éloigna du canapé pour se replacer aux côtés du vieux chasseur, ne lâchant pas du regard son frère et son ex-ange-gardien.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé regarder ? » interrogea-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Bobby étouffa un nouveau juron.

« Le Noël présent ! » lança-t-il, agacé par la mauvaise volonté évidente dont semblait vouloir faire preuve ce gosse

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

« Le Noël présent ? répéta-t-il, narquois, Noël présent avec toi, Noël passé avec papa. C'est quoi, un remake de Dickens ? Et je suis supposé être Scrooge ? »

Bobby ne put s'empêcher de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne.

« Aïe Bobby ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? s'insurgea Dean

\- Arrête de prendre ça à la légère tu veux ! lui rétorqua le vieux chasseur, irrité, Tu te rends pas compte du chemin que tu es en train de suivre ! »

L'aîné des Winchester haussa les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez l'air tellement inquiet à ce sujet ! Je suis pas en train de passer du côté obscur non plus ! »

Son père de cœur se pinça l'arête du nez. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi John l'avait averti que cela allait être compliqué. Il savait que Dean pouvait être carrément borné quand il s'y mettait… En même temps, il avait de qui tenir !

« Abruti ! Au lieu d'essayer de me convaincre que tout va bien, regarde plutôt ce qu'il se passe sous ton nez ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit le menton du jeune chasseur et l'obligea à se reconcentrer sur le canapé.

Castiel venait de vider d'un trait son verre.

« Cass, ralentis sur la boisson s'il te plaît ! » lui demanda Sam, la gorge nouée

L'ex-ange secoua la tête, jetant un regard assassin à son verre, comme s'il lui reprochait personnellement d'être vide désormais.

« Je ne peux pas… avoua le brun en s'adossant au fond du canapé, fermant les yeux et laissant sa tête basculer en arrière, son bras qui tenait son verre pendant mollement, Ca me permet d'oublier… »

Le cadet des Winchester releva les jambes contre son torse et se tourna vers Castiel.

« Oublier quoi ? » interrogea-t-il doucement

L'ex-ange ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard océan dans celui du chasseur.

« Oublier qu'il me manque… »

Sam lui fit un petit sourire triste en vidant son propre verre.

« Il me manque aussi… » avoua-t-il à son tour

Dean fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau Bobby, complètement perdu.

« Bobby… Ils parlent de… De moi là ? »

L'interrogé observa le jeune chasseur, lisant dans ses yeux une inquiétude et une incompréhension non feinte.

« Bien sûr qu'ils parlent de toi, imbécile ! Ils vont pas parler de Lucifer ! »

L'aîné des Winchester observa à nouveau les deux hommes.

« Quel jour on est censé être ? demanda-t-il, fixant avec attention le verre vide de Castiel

\- 24 décembre 2016, 23 heures et des brouettes. » lui répondit le vieux chasseur, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

Dean était déconcerté.

« Le lendemain de mon départ… »

Il reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur son père de cœur.

« Bobby, je ne suis parti que depuis deux jours. Je peux quand même pas leur manquer à ce point-là après si peu de temps ! Il nous est arrivé d'être séparés pendant bien plus longtemps sans problème ! »

L'interpellé soupira en remettant sa casquette en place.

« Bon sang gamin ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'ils sont dans cet état simplement à cause de _cette_ chasse ? »

Dean ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec. De quoi parlait Bobby ? Celui-ci dut sentir que le jeune chasseur était toujours aussi déboussolé, c'est pourquoi il reprit la parole, commençant à être passablement agacé par les œillères que cet idiot semblait se complaire à porter !

« Dean. Il n'y a pas qu'aujourd'hui ! S'ils sont dans cet état… »

Il désigna les deux hommes du pouce.

« C'est aussi à cause de toutes les autres fois où tu es parti ! De très longues absences au cours desquelles tu n'as même pas forcément daigné donner régulièrement des nouvelles ! C'est une accumulation ! Ces derniers mois, tu ne t'es jamais posé plus d'une semaine au bunker avec Castiel et Sam !

\- C'est faux ! voulut démentir Dean, Je… »

Mais au moment où les mots franchissaient sa bouche, il sut que Bobby avait raison. Il avait beau faire défiler tous ses souvenirs, jamais il ne s'était attardé plus que de raison au bunker, repartant assez rapidement pour une nouvelle chasse, une nouvelle affaire… Et s'il poussait le vice, il réalisait qu'il avait été bien plus souvent absent que présent… Et s'en rendre compte lui fit l'effet d'une claque magistrale.

« Et voilà ce que ça fait à ton frère et ton ange ! »

Bobby désigna à nouveau Castiel qui se chargeait de remplir son verre de whisky, resservant Sam par la même occasion.

« Cass, reprit Sam en buvant une gorgée, Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on n'ait pas pu fêter Noël comme tu l'aurais voulu. Enfin, plutôt comme tu l'aurais mérité ! »

L'ex-ange fut secoué d'un rire sans joie. Une rire qui glaça les entrailles de Dean tant il lui rappelait le Castiel de la vision que lui avait imposé Zacharie.

« C'est pas grave Sam… Après tout, on est tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?! »

Le ton s'était voulu railleur, mais c'était toute la souffrance de son ami que Dean ressentait au plus profond de sa chair. Et entendre ces paroles qu'il avait balancées lui-même à son frère et à son ex-ange gardien lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

« Je sais que tu aurais voulu que Dean soit là… continua Sam, Moi aussi… Je m'étais dit que s'il décidait de rester avec nous ce serait un signe ! Un signe qu'il faisait passer sa famille avant tout… »

Le cœur de l'aîné des Winchester se serra quand les mots de son cadet firent écho aux reproches que lui avait faits son père auparavant. Il délaissait Sam, son frère. Il délaissait Castiel, son frère de cœur. Il délaissait sa famille.

« Et j'aurais pu oser lui parler de… »

Sam baissa la tête, plus qu'intéressé par le contenu de son verre. Castiel s'approcha de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« De Lizzie ? »

Le cadet des Winchester croisa le regard bleu de son ami en hochant la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Tous deux burent en même temps une longue gorgée de whisky.

« Lizzie ? C'est qui ça encore ? C'est quoi cette histoire Bobby ?! » s'exclama Dean, son cœur cognant désagréablement dans sa poitrine

L'interrogé lança un regard indéchiffrable à son interlocuteur.

« Si tu étais plus présent pour eux, tu le saurais. » lâcha-t-il, sans aucune émotion dans sa voix

Ce fut douloureux. Très douloureux. Il s'attacha à regarder le sol, sa mâchoire serrée à s'en faire mal, mais il s'en foutait. Sammy avait des secrets pour lui. Pire encore, il avait même peur de lui en parler ! Mais, à la rigueur, il pouvait gérer. Ce n'était pas ce qui faisait le plus mal. Non. Ce qui le bouffait, c'était de se prendre une nouvelle fois en pleine tête qu'il devenait étranger à la vie de son petit frère. Et à cause de quoi ? La chasse. Ce fameux truc qui lui avait volé son innocence, son enfance. Cette connerie qui l'avait conduit à perdre trop de personnes qui comptaient pour lui : sa mère, son père, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Rufus… Et il ne parlait même pas du nombre de fois où il avait cru perdre Sammy et Cass pour de bon ! Alors pourquoi s'y accrochait-il toujours autant ? Refusant de lâcher prise, repoussant son frère par la même occasion.

« J'espère pouvoir vous la présenter un de ces jours… continua Sam, son regard se perdant dans sa boisson

\- Et moi je serais ravi de la rencontrer. » lui répondit honnêtement l'ex-ange

Le cadet des Winchester lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Elle va bien j'espère ? interrogea Castiel, Elle a fermé sa librairie pour les vacances de Noël si je me souviens bien. »

Sam eut un petit rire et se passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, elle va bien. Elle est partie à Atlanta passer les fêtes avec sa famille… »

Un long silence lourd de sous-entendus et de non-dits suivit ses paroles. Sans se concerter, les deux hommes burent une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

« Sammy en a parlé à Castiel mais pas à moi… » murmura Dean pour lui-même

Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi cette constatation lui fit si mal. Ce n'était pas étonnant que son frère se confie à leur ami. Après tout, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, une fois passé le stade de « Sam est une abomination. », bien entendu. Et comme il venait de réaliser qu'il n'était clairement pas assez présent pour eux, ce n'était pas réellement une surprise que les deux continuent de se construire l'un avec l'autre. Et sans lui. Même si de toute évidence, son absence les faisait souffrir.

« Bien sûr qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé ! Vu comme tu t'énerves simplement parce qu'il refuse de t'accompagner chasser, comment tu penses qu'il croit que tu réagirais s'il te disait qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un ? Qu'il va de l'avant ? »

Dean baissa la tête sous le ton accusateur de Bobby. C'est vrai qu'il espérait toujours que son frère décide finalement de reprendre les chasses avec lui. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné. Ensemble. Mais là, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il poursuivait une chimère. Jamais Sam ne repartirait sur les routes avec lui. Parce qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait le rendre heureux. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse pour panser ses plaies, comme cela avait pu l'être avec Amelia parce que Dean était coincé au Purgatoire. Non, Sam avait de quoi être parfaitement serein désormais. Et cette relation qu'il avait entamée ne pouvait être nocive d'aucune manière possible.

« Tu as pu la voir avant qu'elle parte ? interrogea à nouveau Castiel

\- Oui, même si elle a le sentiment qu'on pourrait se voir plus souvent. » avoua Sam

Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Sam. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu as envie de la voir, fonce ! »

L'interpellé secoua la tête, évitant sciemment le regard bleu de l'ex-ange.

« Je peux pas Cass. Je refuse de te laisser seul ici ! »

Le brun lui prit le visage et le força à croiser ses yeux.

« La solitude, ça me connaît. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux gérer. Je te le répète à chaque fois mais tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ta vie entre parenthèse pour moi !

\- Cass…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre Samuel Winchester ! Sinon on est reparti pour une énième discussion ! » le coupa Castiel, ses prunelles rieuses

L'interpellé lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Il faut quand même que tu arrêtes de tout prendre sur toi. Un jour, tu verras, ça te fatiguera… » énonça-t-il doucement

Dean ne lâchait pas des yeux son ami depuis qu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'être seul, il connaissait. Et il n'arrivait clairement pas à se satisfaire de cette information. Castiel. L'ange déchu, qui s'était battu contre sa propre famille, rebellé contre le Paradis, s'était fait abandonné par les Winchester, celui qui avait tant souffert au cours de son existence, celui qui méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre d'être entouré, protégé, aimé, se complaisait dans la solitude ?! Dean ne pouvait pas accepter ça ! Il eut l'envie irrépressible de secouer son ami pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire des trucs pareils !

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de mettre sa vie entre parenthèses, reprit Sam, Est-ce que, toi, tu comptes franchir le pas et lui avouer un jour ? »

L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la bouche et regarda Bobby. Celui-ci n'eut même pas besoin de croiser les prunelles vertes pour savoir que le chasseur se demandait de quoi son frère pouvait bien parler.

L'ex-ange rougit légèrement en secouant la tête.

« Sam, on en a déjà parlé et je…

\- Et rien du tout ! Tu m'encourages à vivre ma vie, pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil pour toi ? »

Castiel finit son verre avant de le remplir à nouveau, évitant consciencieusement le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Parce que ma vie me convient très bien comme ça ! répondit-il finalement

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Et tu le sais très bien ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sam de forcer Castiel à le regarder.

« Tu es humain désormais. Tu ressens vraiment les émotions. Ce qui implique les peines et les souffrances ! Et continuer à te taire, à faire comme si la situation ne te touchait pas, c'est toxique Cass ! »

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre.

« Je dis ça pour toi ! continua le cadet des Winchester, Un jour, il faudra que tu oses faire le premier pas, parce que je peux t'assurer que lui ne le fera jamais !

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas de raison de le faire ! Il ne ressent pas la même chose que…

\- Oh pitié Cass ! »

Sam se passa une main impatiente dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir des yeux ici ! Et ce que je vois, moi, ce sont des sentiments plus que réciproques !

\- Sam…

\- Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, fais quelque chose parce que vous voir vous passer à côté, c'est insupportable !

\- Sam.

\- Tu ne peux de toute façon pas passer ta vie à l'attendre, tu mérites mieux et...

\- Sam ! »

L'interpellé se tut devant l'aura de tristesse qui se dégageait de son ami.

« Arrête s'il-te-plaît… Je ne veux pas en parler ! Pas ce soir ! »

Sam observa longuement son ami et soupira avant de hocher la tête.

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, perplexe. A moins qu'il n'ait strictement rien compris à la conversation, il venait d'apprendre que Cass était… Amoureux ? Amoureux d'un homme qui plus est ! Et cette constatation lui déchira le cœur en mille morceaux tandis qu'une colère grondait dans son ventre. Une colère dirigée, non pas vers son ami, mais vers l'hypothétique homme qui avait ravi le cœur de son ex-ange gardien. Et quand il le remarqua, son sang se figea dans ses veines. Parce que cela ressemblait fortement à de la jalousie. Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Parce que Castiel aimait quelqu'un ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur l'ex-ange, celui-ci pouvait bien avoir des sentiments pour qui il voulait ! Alors pourquoi y penser lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de hurler de frustration ?!

« Bobby, Cass est amoureux ? » interrogea-t-il, voulant obtenir confirmation, et faisant taire son cœur qui semblait hurler que Castiel ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un ! Encore moins quelqu'un qui avait l'air de ne pas l'aimer en retour !

« Crétin… souffla le vieil homme

\- Quoi crétin ? Je pose juste une question ! se braqua Dean

\- Bien sûr qu'il est amoureux ! Depuis pas mal de temps déjà même ! »

L'aîné des Winchester jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de refocaliser toute son attention sur son père de cœur.

« De qui ? »

Et si sa voix sembla acide et tremblante, il n'y prit pas garde.

« Oh bon sang ! s'enflamma Bobby, De qui ? Sérieusement ? Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, c'est moi qui te ferais bouffer ma casquette ! »

Dean voulut répliquer mais Bobby le coupa.

« C'est pas des œillères que t'as à ce niveau ! T'as carrément la tête enfouie dans le sable !

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? »

L'ancien chasseur secoua la tête et Dean jura qu'il le maudissait sur dix-huit générations.

« Rien… » répliqua Bobby d'un ton las

Dean fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, clairement dubitatif.

« Joyeux Noël Sam. »

La voix de Castiel attira à nouveau toute son attention. L'ex-ange tenait un paquet dans ses mains et le tendait vers Sam qui finit son verre d'un trait avant de se saisir du cadeau. Il défit le papier doré et laissa un petit sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres. Dean s'approcha pour mieux voir. « 365 recettes de smoothies ». C'était une blague là ?

« Merci Cass ! s'exclama son frère en ouvrant le livre de cuisine

\- Je sais que tu en as marre de toujours faire les mêmes, expliqua le brun, Alors… Voilà… C'est peut-être pas génial mais…

\- Tu plaisantes ! C'est une super idée ! Merci beaucoup ! » le coupa Sam, sincèrement ravi, en le prenant dans ses bras

Castiel eut un petit sourire en lui rendant son étreinte. Le cadet des Winchester s'éloigna de lui avant de présenter à son ami un petit paquet bleu étoilé. Curieux, l'ex-ange s'en saisit et déchira le papier. Un bonnet en laine jaune sur lequel était tricotée une abeille au-dessus de l'inscription _Bee Happy._ Castiel ne put retenir un éclat de rire et mit le bonnet sur sa tête. Sam en profita pour immortaliser l'instant avec son portable.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Cass ! » dit-il finalement en rangeant son téléphone

L'interpellé hocha la tête, son doux sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il observait quelque chose dans le dos de Sam.

« Tu as un autre cadeau, constata-t-il, C'est pour Dean ? »

Sam acquiesça en prenant le paquet dans ses mains.

« Je lui donnerai quand il reviendra… souffla-t-il doucement, Il a beau ne pas vouloir fêter Noël, je voulais quand même lui offrir quelque chose.

\- Moi aussi… » avoua Castiel

Sam dévisagea son ami, intrigué.

« Vraiment ? Tu voulais lui offrir quoi si c'est pas indiscret ? »

L'ex-ange se mordit la lèvre et fixa son attention sur ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Il semblait gêné et Dean se surprit à vouloir savoir ce qu'était ce cadeau que voulait lui faire son ami.

« Cass… Ca va ? s'inquiéta Sam

\- Oui, mais… »

Castiel sembla chercher ses mots quelques minutes.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée… avoua-t-il doucement

\- Dis toujours… » l'encouragea le cadet des Winchester

Le brun accrocha ses prunelles tourmentées à celle de son vis-à-vis et, dans un soupir, il tira de son pull la chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle était enfermée sa grâce. Sam fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche quand il comprit.

« Cass… Tu voulais lui offrir… ? »

L'ex-ange acquiesça.

Sa grâce. Castiel voulait lui offrir sa grâce. Pour Noël. A lui. Dean Winchester. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi son ami voudrait-il se débarrasser de cette dernière part de son essence divine ? Pourquoi accepterait-il de la confier à un simple humain ? Parce que cette grâce, c'était Castiel ! Qu'importe qu'il l'ait arrachée de son corps, elle représentait tout ce qui faisait que Cass était Cass ! Un ange, un allié, un ami, un ennemi, une rédemption… A travers cette grâce, Dean revoyait tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ! Leur relation chaotique, certes, mais leur lien qui avait été plus fort que tout. Castiel qui offre sa grâce, c'est comme s'il s'offrait tout entier…

Minute.

Castiel qui s'offre ? Pourquoi cette pensée semblait faire « Ding ! » dans son esprit ?

« Ta grâce Cass ? Merde ! C'est la chose la plus personnelle que tu aies ! Cette grâce, c'est _toi_ ! »

Dean sourit en remarquant que son frère était sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, mais il s'inquiéta quand il vit Castiel se resservir un nouveau verre de whisky. A combien en était-il exactement ?

Sam dévisagea longuement l'ex-ange avant de rire. Mais un rire triste. Un rire qui attira sur lui l'attention de Dean et Castiel.

« Tu réalises… Tu ne veux pas lui dire que tu l'aimes mais tu es prêt à lui offrir ta grâce ? C'est quasiment une déclaration d'amour là, Cass ! »

L'interpellé eut un petit sourire désabusé en jouant avec sa boisson.

Dean, lui, s'était figé. Il avait dû mal entendre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Sam ne pouvait pas avoir dit que Castiel était amoureux de lui. C'était impossible. Inenvisageable. Aberrant. Comment l'ange pourrait-il l'aimer ? Il n'y avait plus rien de beau en lui. Il était brisé. Son esprit marqué par des cicatrices sanglantes. Personne ne pouvait aimer une âme aussi torturée. Une âme qui faisait sciemment souffrir son frère et son ex-ange gardien en les laissant sur le bord de la route.

Puis, quelque chose le frappa. Castiel était persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait pas en retour alors que Sam semblait convaincu du contraire. D'où il tenait une idée pareille ? Son frère ne pouvait que se tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne ressentait rien pour son ami. Rien qu'une profonde amitié qui les liait au-delà du raisonnable. Une amitié qu'il avait délaissée, négligée avant de la reconstruire morceaux par morceaux, jusqu'à chérir ce nouveau lien qui l'unissait à l'ex-ange. Ce lien bien plus honnête, plus dévoué encore, plus ouvert… Mais c'était tout ! Pas d'histoire d'amour là-dedans !

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'un sourire sincèrement heureux semblait s'agripper à ses lèvres depuis qu'il savait que Castiel l'aimait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été si en colère de savoir que Castiel pourrait avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Et pourquoi le feu d'artifice dans son ventre lui donnait l'envie irrationnelle de prendre son ami dans ses bras ?

« Cass… M'aime ? réussit-il à articuler, ignorant son cœur qui semblait irradier de bonheur dans sa poitrine

\- Mon dieu… Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué ?! » s'insurgea Bobby en se tournant vers lui

L'aîné des Winchester voulut répliquer mais le vieux chasseur continua sur sa lancée.

« Tout le monde l'a vu, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs ! Meg, Crowley, Uriel, Balthazar pour citer ceux que tu connais… Et tu serais surpris du nombre d'anges au Paradis qui font des pronostics pour savoir quand Castiel va se déclarer !

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? » s'exclama Dean, abasourdi

Bobby secoua la tête.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Même moi j'ai vu qu'il se passait quelque chose ! Et ton frère avait déjà des soupçons, et depuis que Castiel est humain, ce sont des certitudes ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies rien soupçonné depuis huit ans ! Plus aveugle que toi, ça n'existe pas !

\- Il ne peut pas m'aimer depuis huit ans, grommela Dean, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en une vaine tentative de protection, Au début on était loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde quand il agissait encore comme un foutu emplumé ! Et par la suite, ça n'a pas du tout été le monde des Bisounours entre nous !

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! »

L'aîné des Winchester plissa les yeux, vexé.

« Rapidement, il a eu des doutes, enchaîna Bobby, Parce qu'il t'a rencontré. Il a pris ton parti, s'opposant à ses frères et sœurs. Depuis huit ans, tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour toi !

\- Quand il s'est associé à Crowley pour obtenir les âmes du Purgatoire, c'est pour moi qu'il l'a fait, t'es sûr ? railla Dean

\- Evidemment crétin ! Il voulait arrêter Raphaël, éviter l'Apocalypse sur Terre. Mais tu crois sincèrement qu'il en aurait eu quelque chose à secouer de la Terre si t'avais pas été dessus ?!

\- T'avais pas l'air aussi compréhensif quand on l'a coincé dans ce cercle d'huile sacré ! »

Le vieux chasseur passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Il a fait des erreurs, concéda-t-il, Mais ces erreurs il les a faites dans une seule optique. Te protéger. Et ça, il va falloir que tu le reconnaisses ! »

L'aîné des Winchester grogna pour toute réponse en jetant un regard à son ami qui venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam, un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Et cette image lui serra le cœur.

« Alors, gamin, regarde-le. Regarde l'état dans lequel il se met encore à cause de toi. »

La mâchoire de Dean se contracta violemment.

« Parce que ton frère a raison sur un point, si tu n'acceptes pas de t'ouvrir totalement à ton angelot, si tu continues à vivre dans le déni, à le laisser derrière toi, tu vas le briser. »

L'aîné des Winchester dévisagea son père de cœur, sceptique. « S'ouvrir totalement » ? « Vivre dans le déni » ? De quoi il parlait exactement ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas aussi sous-entendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Castiel !

« Il ne t'attendra pas éternellement, il n'en aura pas la force. Aucun humain n'en aurait la force. Et tu le perdras.

\- Non. » souffla Dean

Il se redressa et ferma les poings.

« Non, répéta-t-il plus fort, Je ne le perdrai pas. Jamais. Il a toujours été là. Il le sera toujours. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner. Il est toujours revenu. Il serait incapable de me laisser ! »

Le visage de Bobby se durcit soudainement.

« Tu t'entends parler là ? »

Le vieux chasseur fit un pas en avant pour planter son regard dans celui de Dean.

« Tu penses que Castiel t'est acquis ? Que c'est normal qu'il laisse tout en plan pour toi ? Tu veux savoir ? Je savais que tu pouvais être con, mais agir comme un connard, ça, je me l'étais jamais imaginé ! Tu t'attends toujours à ce que Castiel abandonne tout pour toi, alors que tu es juste _incapable_ de lui rendre la pareille ! »

Soufflé, les yeux écarquillés, Dean dévisagea son père de cœur. Quoi ?

« Tu te plais à l'appeler ton meilleur ami, ton frère… Mais as-tu jamais réellement été là pour lui ? Quand il avait besoin d'aide ? Castiel n'est pas un chien que tu peux appeler quand tu en as besoin et le jeter ensuite ! Surtout pas quand c'est l'homme qui a absolument tout sacrifié pour toi !

\- Bobby… voulut intervenir Dean, crispé

\- Je ne veux même pas t'entendre ! J'en reviens pas ! Sam a raison. Castiel mérite bien mieux que ça !

\- Bobby. »

La voix de Dean résonna comme une supplique et l'interpellé dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il accepta d'observer le chasseur. Celui-ci avait la tête basse, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, et tout son corps tremblait.

« Je… » voulut-il dire, mais sa voix se brisa

Bobby soupira et prit rapidement Dean dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Dean Winchester. Le pire idiot que cette foutue planète ait porté ! »

Il desserra son étreinte.

« Mais tu mérites d'être heureux, alors par pitié, arrête d'avoir la trouille. Parce que je sais que c'est ça ton problème. Et fonce. »

Les prunelles de Dean croisèrent celles de Bobby.

« Mais je suis aussi fier de toi gamin. Même si tu agis comme un crétin. »

Dean lui fit un petit sourire.

« Passe le bonjour aux deux autres pour moi. »

L'aîné des Winchester acquiesça silencieusement.

« Bobby… Tu me manques. » finit-il par dire

Le vieux chasseur hocha la tête, ses prunelles brillant de douceur désormais.

« Vous aussi. Mais vous pressez quand même pas pour me rejoindre ! » plaisanta-t-il en fin de compte

Dean laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant que Bobby ne disparaisse.

Mais les derniers reproches du chasseur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, détruisant ses barrières une à une. Castiel… Son Cass…

Quelque chose se brisa quelque part et il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses. Des larmes de désespoir, de regret. Des larmes de dégoût de soi.

« Mon chéri… »

* * *

 **Et voilà, Bobby vient de passer ! Une nouvelle étape pour ouvrir les yeux à notre chasseur adoré ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! A mercredi pour le chapitre 4, à vendredi pour Eros & Thanatos ! **

**Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	4. Fais le bon choix

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ce nouveau chapitre mais je viens à peine de rentrer ! :)**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos lecture, vos mises en favori ! Ca me touche toujours autant ! D'ailleurs, si je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews, sur cette histoire ou Eros & Thanatos, je le ferai dès que possible ! Déjà que je passe en coup de vent pour publier ce chapitre... :P**

 **Bref ! J'en profite pour délivrer une mention spéciale à Barjy qui a deviné tous les esprits (et dans l'ordre s'il vous plaît !) dès le premier chapitre ! *Respect***

 **Et comme d'habitude, les réponses aux Guest !**

 ** _Mysty_ , oui, Bobby est notre idole ! ;) Place à Mary tu as raison ! **

**_Melie_ , il n'y a aucune raison de t'excuser, tu lis quand tu veux et quand tu peux, y a pas de problème ;) Ca me fait déjà super plaisir de te retrouver sur mes histoires ! Tes reviews sont toujours un vrai plaisir à lire ! C'est toi qui est merveilleuse de me faire tous ces compliments ! *coeur* Merci encore et groooooos bisous à toi ! **

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'étrange Noël de Dean Winchester**

 _ **Fais le bon choix...**_

Cette voix.

Une réminiscence du passé. D'une époque où tout était plus simple. Loin des horreurs et des blessures. Une voix qui hantait ses cauchemars tout comme ses rêves. Souvenir déformé par les années. Mais la douceur, il ne l'avait pas oubliée… Et s'il s'était toujours imaginé que la réentendre le rassurerait, force était de constater qu'en cet instant, elle lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer.

Il ne se retourna même pas, la tête baissée vers le sol, les yeux fermés et les larmes dévalant ses joues. Puis, il sentit une main se poser timidement sur son épaule avant que deux bras n'entourent sa taille dans une tendre étreinte… Une étreinte qui le renvoyait plus de trente ans en arrière…

« Maman… » finit-il par murmurer

Mary Winchester posa sa tête à la base du cou de son fils. Son petit garçon…

Doucement, elle s'éloigna pour se placer face à Dean, et, toujours aussi affectueusement, elle posa une main sur sa joue. Prudemment. Pour ne pas le brusquer. Elle le força à relever la tête et elle vit enfin ces prunelles émeraude. Ces prunelles qui semblaient porter toute la misère du monde. Si fragiles en cet instant.

« Dean… » murmura-t-elle, ne lâchant pas son fils du regard

Celui-ci fut secoué d'un nouveau sanglot et cette fois, ce fut lui qui se précipita pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Mary eut un petit sourire triste. Ce contact avait quelque chose de désespéré… Il reflétait toutes les insécurités, tous les doutes, toutes les espérances brisées de son enfant…. Elle caressa distraitement les cheveux châtains dans un mouvement qu'elle espérait apaisant. Et elle attendit.

Au bout de très longues minutes, Dean sembla se calmer enfin. Sa respiration s'était ralentie, et son corps n'était plus parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Il lui fallut encore un moment avant d'accepter de se séparer de sa mère. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, enserrant dans ses mains celles de sa mère qu'il refusait de lâcher totalement.

« Je… J'en reviens pas de te revoir… » réussit-il à dire, sa voix étrangement rauque

Mary lui fit un petit sourire.

« Et moi j'ai du mal à réaliser que cet homme en face de moi est mon bébé… répondit-elle, attendrie, Je t'ai vu grandir depuis là-haut, mais te voir en chair et en os… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de presser gentiment les mains de son fils.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, continua celui-ci

\- Moi aussi… Même si… »

Dean fronça les sourcils devant son hésitation. Mary prit une profonde inspiration.

« …Même si la suite ne risque pas de te plaire… » conclut-elle

Le cœur du chasseur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors qu'une sourde angoisse naissait dans tout son corps. Ce qu'il avait vu ne lui plaisait déjà pas, est-ce que ça pourrait réellement être pire ?

« Maman… ? » interrogea-t-il, confus

L'interpellée secoua la tête en accrochant toujours son regard à celui de son fils.

« Je sais que ce que tu viens de voir n'était pas agréable… Et si je pouvais, je t'éviterai d'avoir à subir la suite. Mais… »

Son fils l'encouragea du regard, même s'il n'en menait pas large.

« Mais je reconnais que tu en as besoin. » finit-elle

Dean sentit son estomac se contracter et une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. La tristesse dans le regard de sa mère suffit à l'inquiéter. Enormément.

« Alors… reprit-elle, Il va falloir que tu me suives. »

Il acquiesça. De toute façon, comme pour les autres fois, il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Mary jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et Castiel et à la tristesse qui ne semblait pas vouloir les abandonner en ce soir de Noël… Elle finit par se décider à sortir du salon et Dean la vit disparaître derrière un pan de mur. Par automatisme, il la suivit, et en franchissant le seuil du salon, il se retrouva dans un bar.

Un bar, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, mais une ambiance joyeuse semblait régner là, rehaussée par les décorations hétéroclites qui avaient envahi la salle et les guirlandes lumineuses qui clignotaient à intervalles réguliers. Tous les gens présents semblaient profiter de leur soirée en groupe. A l'exception d'une personne, accoudée au comptoir, voûtée et qui semblait porter une attention toute particulière à son verre. Dean n'eut même pas besoin de s'approcher pour la reconnaître. Des cheveux châtains en brosse, une veste de cuir usée par le temps… C'était lui.

Il fit cependant un pas en avant pour s'observer. Il eut un coup au cœur. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans dans la gueule. La lassitude semblait avoir envahi tous ses traits, ses yeux étaient éteints, vides. Il se donnait l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère

Celle-ci le regarda, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

« 24 décembre 2020, 23h59. »

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

« 2020 ? Maman, c'est pas possible ! J'ai pas 41 ans ! On dirait que j'ai plus de cinquante balais là !

\- Tu serais surpris des effets que peuvent avoir les épreuves sur le visage d'un homme… » répondit-elle simplement

Dean se détourna vers son alter ego du futur qui observait son téléphone avec insistance, une lueur torturée au fond de ses yeux verts. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? »

Mary laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé.

« Tu attends l'appel de ton frère… »

Elle observa aussi la version future de son fils.

« Un appel qui ne viendra pas. » avoua-t-elle

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de s'éloigner un peu de sa mère pour s'approcher des fenêtres du bar et observer les alentours. La neige tombait, recouvrant les environs d'un fin manteau blanc, mais ce n'est pas ce qui intriguait Dean. Non, ce qui l'avait interpellé, c'était le paysage. Il le connaissait. Il réalisa aussi qu'il connaissait le bar où ils se trouvaient. Un bar pas très loin de Lebanon qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec son frère quand ils voulaient passer un peu de temps hors du bunker. Ce bar n'était vraiment pas loin du QG des Hommes de Lettres, alors pourquoi diable se trouvait-il ici, un soir de Noël, et seul par-dessus le marché alors qu'il aurait pu être chez lui ?!

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » interrogea-t-il, son regard perdu dans le paysage enneigé

Il se tourna vers sa mère qui avait décidé de s'approcher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous dans un bar à plus de minuit, seul, alors que je pourrais être à la maison ? »

Mary posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

« Tu es ici, parce que quitte à être seul, tu préfères l'être dans un bar plutôt qu'au bunker… » murmura-t-elle

Son fils ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué. Seul ? Seul au bunker ? Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'une hypothèse folle lui traversait l'esprit… Pour qu'il soit seul au bunker, cela voudrait dire que Sam et Cass étaient… Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ! Ils n'auraient jamais pu…

Mary dut lire son angoisse sur son visage puisqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Dean… Ils sont partis… »

Le chasseur accrocha son regard à celui de sa mère alors qu'une douleur lancinante envahissait son corps. Partis ? Comment ça partis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Partis ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont…

\- Non, Dean, le coupa-t-elle, Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont simplement _partis_. Ils ont quitté le bunker… »

Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit avant d'être remplacé par une angoisse indicible quand il prit la mesure des paroles de sa mère.

« Quitté le bunker ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

Et tandis qu'il posait la question, une espèce de colère irraisonnée se mit à couler dans ses veines.

« Ils m'ont abandonné ?! » demanda-t-il, clairement perdu entre incompréhension et rage

Mary le saisit par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

« Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné Dean ! dit-elle fermement, Ils t'ont attendu pendant trois ans ! »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

Mary soupira devant le désarroi de son fils.

« Pendant trois ans… continua-t-elle, Ils ont attendu que tu fasses un pas vers eux. Que tu cesses de faire passer la chasse au premier plan. Que tu sois plus présent. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas… »

Elle soupira à nouveau, secouant la tête.

« Trois ans, c'est énorme… Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir arrêté de mettre leurs vies en suspens pour toi.

\- A t'entendre… On dirait que j'ai été absent pendant un sacré bout de temps ! »

Mary regarda la version future de son fils qui était en train de vider son verre d'un trait.

« Tu sais, cette fameuse chasse près de Salt Lake City ? » demanda-t-elle, ses prunelles toujours fixées sur l'homme installé au comptoir

Dean hocha la tête.

« Tu veux savoir combien de temps après tu es rentré au bunker ? continua-t-elle, une tristesse notable dans son intonation, ce qui inquiéta son fils

\- Une semaine ? » tenta-t-il, même si son instinct semblait lui hurler que la véritable réponse n'allait pas lui plaire

Elle l'observa à nouveau et prit son visage entre ses doigts.

« Quatre mois, Dean… Quatre mois au cours desquels tu n'es pas rentré chez toi. Tu n'as pas vu Sam, tu n'as pas vu Castiel pendant _quatre_ mois. »

Et s'il avait pressenti qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse, il en eut quand même le souffle coupé. Quatre mois ? Un tiers d'année ?! Est-ce qu'il avait réellement pu laisser derrière lui son frère et son meilleur ami pendant autant de temps ?

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il incertain

Mary pencha la tête sur le côté, haussant un sourcil.

« A ton avis Dean ? » interrogea-t-elle à son tour

Il plongea ses prunelles dans celles de sa mère qui avaient l'air de lui hurler qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« La chasse… osa-t-il finalement

\- Oui. La chasse, confirma-t-elle, Après ton affaire dans l'Utah, tu en as trouvé une autre dans un coin perdu du Texas, puis tu es parti du côté de la Nouvelle-Orléans, puis de Memphis… T'es même remonté jusque dans le Maine ! Et…

\- C'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! »

L'irritation le gagnait. Pas parce que sa mère semblait vouloir lister toutes les chasses qu'il avait pu faire. Non. Il était irrité contre lui-même. Parce que quatre mois ? Sans son frère ? Sans Castiel ? Rien qu'y penser lui donnait la nausée ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après les pertes, les séparations, il arrivait, sciemment, à se séparer d'eux pendant autant de temps ?! Son père avait raison… Il passait à côté de l'essentiel.

« Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas pu complétement les laisser en dehors du coup quand même ! argumenta-t-il, Je ne peux pas avoir passé quatre mois loin d'eux sans leur donner de nouvelles ?! »

Mary soupira.

« Bien sûr que non… reconnut-elle, Mais quelques coups de fil de temps en temps, des textos… Ca n'a jamais compensé ton absence ! Surtout quand ils savaient que tu avais la possibilité de revenir auprès d'eux. Mais que tu refusais de le faire. »

Dean baissa la tête sous l'accusation.

« Et au cours des trois années suivantes, tu n'as rien fait pour y remédier. Sam ne s'engueulait même plus avec toi sur le sujet. Il a fini par abandonner l'idée de te faire entendre raison. Quant à Castiel… Il a continué d'espérer, silencieusement… »

Elle lui releva le menton.

« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils avaient une patience angélique ces deux-là… Je ne pensais même pas possible qu'ils perdent espoir… »

Dean détourna le regard, ses yeux se perdant dans les flocons qui tourbillonnaient dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » murmura-t-il finalement

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'expectative.

« Sam en a eu assez de t'attendre… Il ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à une ombre, à un courant d'air… Et au fond de toi, en cet instant, tu comprends qu'il l'ait fait. »

Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre, parce qu'il savait… Il savait que sa mère avait raison.

« Il a attendu que tu rentres d'une de tes chasses, enchaîna Mary, Et il t'a tout dit. Qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, que c'était du sérieux. Que Lizzie le rendait heureux. Qu'il allait vivre avec elle, à Atlanta, parce qu'elle avait besoin de se rapprocher de sa famille… »

Dean observa sa version future, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas bien réagi… » ironisa-t-il, sa voix marquée par l'amertume

Sa mère secoua la tête.

« Loin de là, confirma-t-elle, Tu t'es énervé… Réellement énervé. Et tu lui as dit la pire chose qu'il aurait pu entendre… »

Elle fixa son fils qui plissa les yeux. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si affreux à son frère dans le feu de l'action ? Il essaya de visualiser la scène. Son frère qui annonce qu'il part. Qu'il poursuit sa route. La déception à l'idée d'imaginer Sam partir loin de lui. La colère… Cette scène réveillait un très ancien souvenir enfoui profondément au fond de son esprit…

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il réalisa.

« Maman… Non. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire ça ! »

Mary secoua la tête, dépitée.

« Si Dean. »

Elle serra la main de son fils dans la sienne.

« Tu lui as dit que s'il franchissait la porte de ce bunker, ce n'était même pas la peine de revenir. »

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu lui redire exactement les mêmes mots que son père avait prononcés quand Sam avait annoncé partir pour Stanford ?! Comment avait-il pu déconner à ce point-là ? Ce n'était pas simplement une menace… C'était une véritable rupture ! Une rupture uniquement de sa faute… Il tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait la vague de dégoût qui l'envahissait.

« Et il est parti… conclut-il

\- Il est parti. » confirma sa mère

Le reconnaître n'apaisa d'aucune manière son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Et ensuite ? » interrogea-t-il

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que cela se terminait comme ça. Cela ne _pouvait pas_ se terminer comme ça.

Mary soupira à nouveau.

« Tu l'as blessé, l'informa-t-elle, Enormément. Mais il ne pouvait pas te rayer de sa vie. Il t'a appelé. Chaque jour. Mais toi… Tu refusais de lui répondre. »

Dean ferma les yeux, essayant de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux.

« Au début c'était chaque jour. Mais à force de tomber sur ta boîte vocale, il n'appelait plus qu'une fois par semaine, puis une fois par mois… Avant d'abandonner totalement... »

Il sentit distinctement une larme rouler sur sa joue.

« C'est là que tu as réalisé ce que tu avais fait. Ce n'est pas Sam qui t'avait abandonné. C'est toi qui l'avais chassé de ta vie. A partir de ce moment… »

Elle désigna le Dean qui buvait un nouveau verre au comptoir.

« Tu as attendu. Tu as espéré qu'il te rappelle encore une fois. Parce que tu étais incapable de l'appeler toi-même pour reconnaître tes torts… »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant d'essuyer la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son fils.

« Ta fierté te perdra un jour mon chéri… »

Dean inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer par tous les moyens… Son frère… Celui pour lequel il avait vendu son âme… Celui pour lequel il était prêt à se sacrifier quels que soient les enjeux… Celui qui l'avait choisi pour être sa famille, son pilier… Il l'avait abandonné…

En voyant les yeux de son double se perdre dans le vague, il se dit qu'au moins, il regrettait… Il avait agi comme le pire des salauds, mais au moins, il regrettait.

Ils étaient partis…

Il releva la tête pour dévisager sa mère encore une fois.

« Et Castiel ? »

Il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge en posant cette question alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Impatient. Anxieux…

Mary secoua la tête.

« Après le départ de Sam, il est resté avec toi… Et tu as fait quelques efforts… Pendant un temps. Castiel pensait que tu avais enfin compris. »

Elle laissa un nouveau sourire triste orner ses lèvres.

« Mais les vieux démons ont la vie dure… Il fallait que tu repartes en chasse. Mais tu avais quelques scrupules à laisser Castiel derrière toi. »

Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

« Tu lui as proposé de partir avec toi. Et, honnêtement, il a hésité. Pour pouvoir être près de toi. Encore. »

Dean esquissa un rictus. C'était tellement… Cass, de penser comme ça.

« Mais lui aussi était fatigué de cette situation. Il voulait être avec toi, oui, mais pas en menant des combats permanents. C'était un ancien guerrier millénaire. Les affrontements, il en avait assez vus. Alors… »

La voix de Mary se brisa devant les prunelles vibrant d'angoisse de son fils. Sa détresse était tellement palpable qu'elle regrettait déjà les mots qui allaient suivre. Elle inspira profondément.

« Il t'a dit que si tu partais, il ne serait plus là à ton retour. »

Dean ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

« Quoi ? finit-il par articuler, la voix tremblante

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu…

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai…

\- Répondu ? enchaîna Mary, Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. »

Elle observa intensément les iris vertes de son fils.

« Tu as ri. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague. Comme si Castiel…

\- Ne pouvait pas me laisser… » compléta-t-il

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit à Bobby, avant que celui-ci ne lui jette en pleine figure qu'il pensait comme le pire des égoïstes. Parce que Castiel n'était pas acquis, contrairement à ce qu'il se plaisait à croire…

« Mais tu as quand même réussi à accepter l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas t'accompagner alors tu l'as planté là, lui disant simplement que tu l'appellerais et que tu le tiendrais au courant de ton retour… » ajouta Mary

Dean leva la tête et laissa son regard se fixer au plafond.

« Et quand tu es revenu trois semaines plus tard, il était aussi parti. »

Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les morsures amères qui blessaient son cœur.

« Où ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop grave, Il a rejoint Sam j'imagine ? Il a toujours été là pour lui pendant ces trois ans non ? »

Il y avait une acidité évidente dans ses paroles. Mais elle était surtout dirigée contre lui-même, Mary pouvait l'entendre.

« Bien sûr que non Dean… démentit-elle, Tu le connais. Il n'aurait pas voulu imposer sa présence à Sam, alors il est retourné dans le seul endroit où il savait qu'il serait accepté… »

Dean fixa brutalement son attention sur sa mère alors qu'il prenait la mesure de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire qu'il est reparti au… »

Elle hocha la tête.

Au Paradis. Cass était reparti au Paradis… Au milieu de ses frères et sœurs qui l'avaient jugé, condamné, pardonné… Sa famille céleste, si imparfaite soit-elle.

Puis il réalisa.

« Mais… demanda-t-il, peu assuré, Le Paradis est fermé non ? S'il est retourné là-haut, ça veut dire que…

\- Que tu ne le reverras plus jamais ? Oui Dean… » souffla-t-elle, douloureusement

La respiration du chasseur se coupa soudainement dans sa poitrine. Castiel. Cass. Son meilleur ami. Son ange. Etait parti ? Pour de bon ? Il ne verrait plus jamais son éternel air perdu quand il ne comprenait pas une référence ? Ni son doux sourire quand il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Ni ses foutus yeux trop bleus qui lui réchauffait l'âme quand ils se posaient sur lui ? Il ne pourrait plus le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler ? Il ne pourrait plus se moquer de lui quand il faisait des expériences désastreuses en cuisine ? Il ne pourrait plus parler de tout et de rien avec lui ? Il ne pourrait plus le regarder avec tendresse alors qu'il lisait Harry Potter sur le canapé ? Il ne pourrait plus passer affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés parce qu'il savait que cela le faisait rire ?

Castiel ne reviendrait pas…

A cette constatation, il s'effondra contre le mur et se mit à pleurer à nouveau, alors que Mary s'agenouillait à ses côtés et le prenait dans ses bras dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer. La perte de son frère était déjà un choc suffisamment dur à encaisser. Rajouter celle de l'ex-ange venait de le briser à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Il voulait se lever chaque matin en voyant le sourire de Castiel. Il voulait l'entendre lui reprocher que ses affaires étaient dans un bordel monstrueux. Il voulait pouvoir l'étreindre quand il le souhaitait, parce qu'il adorait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur… Il voulait pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il voulait pouvoir l'embrasser pour le dérider parce que, vraiment, il était bien trop mignon quand il boudait…

…

Oh bordel.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains dans un gémissement plaintif. Parce que cet ex-ange, il l'avait dans la peau… Qu'importe qu'il se plaise à clamer le contraire. Qu'importe que ce soit un homme. Qu'importe qu'il ait trouvé l'hypothèse de son frère ridicule. Sa jalousie, son bonheur quand il avait appris que Castiel l'aimait, cette douleur vorace qui lui rongeait le cœur en imaginant perdre l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui ne pouvaient le tromper…

Il l'aimait.

« Maman… réussit-il à articuler, Cass… Je… Je… »

Les derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres mais Mary comprit.

« Je sais mon chéri… »

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Silence uniquement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Dean. Son corps était à nouveau parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa mère à ses côtés.

Quand il réussit enfin à se calmer, même si les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues, il se tourna vers elle.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont… Est-ce qu'ils sont heureux ? » murmura-t-il finalement

Mary observa le Dean futur qui se passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« Toi, tu ne l'es pas, et je pense que tu l'as remarqué… »

Elle regarda à nouveau son fils.

« Castiel… Il ne l'est pas non plus. Chaque jour, il entend tes prières… Tes regrets… Tes supplications… Mais elles arrivent trop tard, il est bloqué au Paradis pour toujours, partageant ta détresse qui est aussi la sienne… »

Dean se mordit la lèvre.

« Quant à Sam… Il ne l'est pas complètement non plus. Il est heureux avec Lizzie bien sûr, mais il a perdu une part de lui. Il a perdu son frère. Et aussi un de ses plus fidèles amis. Qu'importe les moments de bonheur qu'il peut partager avec elle, il lui manquera toujours quelque chose… »

Le chasseur ferma à nouveau les yeux. Toutes ces informations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et il avait beau le tourner dans tous les sens possibles, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Il avait gâché sa vie… Mais plus grave encore, il avait gâché celle des deux êtres qui avaient le plus d'importance à ses yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas… » murmura-t-il, et Mary ne sut pas s'il lui parlait à elle ou s'il ne faisait que formuler ses pensées à haute voix

« Tout ça… Savoir que je les ai perdus… Ca me bouffe ! Alors… Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que j'ai été incapable de mettre un terme à la chasse pour être avec eux ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai continué dans cette voie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis restée aveugle à leur souffrance ? »

Mary posa une main chaude sur la joue de son fils.

« Parce que Bobby a raison… répondit-elle doucement, Tu as peur… »

De sa main libre, elle serra celle de Dean.

« Tu as peur de prendre un nouveau départ… C'est tellement plus simple de t'accrocher à ce que tu connais. Tu n'as jamais connu une vie normale avec ton frère, et l'envisager te terrifie. Et tu as peur de tes sentiments. Parce qu'accepter de te poser, ça te rappelle ton histoire avec Lisa, et que tu ne peux pas oublier que ça s'est mal fini. Et… Au fond de toi… Tu ne veux pas revivre la même chose avec Castiel. »

Le chasseur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère qui lui fit un sourire désolé avant de se détourner vers le Dean du futur qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du bar. Elle se leva à son tour et son fils suivit le mouvement automatiquement. Il se vit monter dans l'Impala alors que lui et sa mère se retrouvaient sur la banquette arrière. Sa version future observa une dernière fois son téléphone avant de démarrer et de prendre la route.

Un silence étrange plana dans l'habitacle un long moment et quand Dean vit les yeux de son double briller de douleur, il se tourna encore une fois vers sa mère.

« Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa confirmation, mais ce silence lui pesait.

« Ton premier Noël seul, en sachant que Sam et Castiel ne sont plus là, répondit Mary, Alors oui…

\- Mais je… Wow ! »

Il s'agrippa à la portière après l'écart que venait de faire la voiture. Le verglas était une véritable saloperie. Il se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait et fronça les sourcils. Ils allaient vite. Excessivement vite.

Il se tourna vers sa version future pour voir ses yeux envahis de larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Il se connaissait. Il était tellement rongé par les remords qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre. Et en cet instant, il aurait voulu lui crier de tenir encore un peu avant de craquer totalement !

Mais il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il vit sa main sa main passer sur ses yeux. Il vit son regard quitter un bref instant la route. Une simple seconde.

Une simple seconde d'inattention qui l'empêcha d'anticiper le virage.

Ils allaient trop vite.

La route était trop glissante.

Et quand il freina brutalement, la voiture échappa à son contrôle.

Le choc avec un des arbres qui bordaient la chaussée fut brutal.

Violent.

Mortel…

Dean était complètement perdu.

La seule chose qu'il arrivait à discerner était lui, toujours assis à l'avant, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, une main toujours crispée sur le volant alors que l'autre gisait, inerte, à côté de son corps. Immobile. Les éclats de verre du pare-brise avaient déchiré la peau de son visage. Un épais filet de sang coulait de sa tempe…

Il était… Il était…

Il se tourna brutalement vers sa mère qui lui lança un regard douloureux.

« Maman, je suis… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un vertige le saisit. Il porta une main à son front et s'inquiéta en sentant sous ses doigts un liquide poisseux. Du sang. Et au moment où il le réalisa, il eut l'impression qu'on lui lacérait tout le visage. Des douleurs vives qui lui donnèrent envie de hurler.

« Maman ! Ça ne peut… Pas se finir… »

Son souffle devenait erratique tandis que ses poumons semblaient compressés jusqu'à l'explosion.

« Ma…man… »

Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui, le plongeant dans des ténèbres qu'il ne voulait pas affronter.

« Mon chéri… »

La voix de Mary était étouffée.

« Sam est encore là pour toi. Castiel est encore là pour toi. Je t'en prie Dean. Fais le bon choix… »

Les dernières paroles de sa mère lui parvinrent de si loin qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elles étaient réelles ou non. Et la caresse de deux lèvres sur son front, il se demanda s'il l'avait rêvée.

La torpeur l'envahissait, immobilisant chacun de ses muscles, ralentissant inexorablement sa respiration, emprisonnant son cœur dans une étreinte glacée.

Et quand il sombra dans l'inconscience, une seule et unique pensée résonnait dans tout son être.

 _Sammy… Cass… Pardonnez-moi._

* * *

 **Vos petits coeurs vont toujours bien ? Je l'espère ! Comme ça, je pourrai vous retrouver samedi pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **A samedi tout le monde !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


	5. Je ne vous abandonnerai plus

**Hellooooooo les gens ! Alors, le voici le voilà, mon cadeau pour vous au pied du sapin ! (Vous n'êtes quand même pas obligés d'attendre minuit pour l'ouvrir, on est bien d'accord ;))**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori, vos décisions de suivre cette histoire (qui touche à sa fin aujourd'hui) et vos lectures. C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que vous puissiez me faire ! (Je vous jure !)**

 ** _Mysty_ , contente que ma Mary t'ait plue ! **

**_Ethel_ , merci beaucoup pour ta review si gentille ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! *coeur***

 ** _Licorne Spatiale_ , oui. J'ai tué Dean. Mais pas sans que ça me brise le coeur si ça peut te rassurer un peu ;) Merci pour ta review !**

 ** _Melie_ , j'espère que ce chapitre arrivera à recoller les morceaux de ton coeur ! :D Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait touchée malgré les larmes ! Encore mille mercis pour tous tes compliments ! Tu es vraiment adorable ! Gros bisous à toi ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse déballer votre cadeau !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **L'étrange Noël de Dean Winchester**

 _ **Je ne vous abandonnerai plus.**_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant la chamade.

Il jeta un regard à son réveil. 10h24. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu sonner !

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, les souvenirs de cette nuit revenant en force. Son père, Bobby, sa mère, Sam et Castiel partis…

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

Bordel !

Il sortit en trombe de son lit et se précipita dans le couloir.

« Sammy ! Cass ! » hurla-t-il dans le silence matinal du bunker

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle était vide. Le lit était parfaitement fait. Aucune trace de Sam. Il courut à la chambre de l'ex-ange, tout aussi vide et parfaitement rangée que celle de son cadet. La panique le gagna.

Il se remit à courir dans le couloir, gagnant la cuisine, désespérément vide également, avant de revenir dans le hall et la bibliothèque, sans croiser âme qui vive. Non. Non. Non ! Complètement affolé, il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant d'empêcher les souvenirs d'un ex-ange déprimé, d'un petit frère perdu, de regrets à l'âpre goût d'amertume d'envahir son esprit. Il avait compris. Il avait merdé. Il voulait se rattraper. Mais où étaient les deux personnes qui avaient le plus besoin de l'entendre ?!

« Dean ? »

Cette voix… Il eut presque envie de pleurer en l'entendant. Il se retourna et leva les yeux. Castiel était là, à l'entrée du bunker, vêtu d'un gros manteau, le nez et les joues rougies par le froid, des flocons de neiges dans ses cheveux bruns. Dean eut presque envie de rire tant le soulagement était intense. Castiel était simplement sorti.

Il remonta à toute allure les escaliers pour rejoindre l'ex-ange qui l'observait toujours avec des yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, deux lèvres chaudes vinrent se coller à celles de Castiel. Trop surpris pour réagir, il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais Dean ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il se détacha de lui et qu'il lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Sa peau était fraîche, marquée par l'air froid de décembre, et le chasseur se surprit à sourire comme un idiot. Castiel était là. Et il ferait tout pour que l'ex-ange ne regrette jamais d'être à ses côtés !

« Bordel Cass ! »

Il laissa échapper un rire. Nerveux ou un peu trop enthousiaste, il n'arrivait pas à le définir.

Il prit l'ex-ange dans ses bras sans cérémonie, le serrant à l'étouffer.

« Je suis désolé… » lâcha-t-il

Castiel fronça les sourcils, rendant maladroitement son étreinte au chasseur, toujours pris au dépourvu.

« Désolé ? De quoi ? interrogea-t-il, hésitant

\- Juste… Désolé Cass. Pour tout. »

Le brun ferma les yeux et cala sa tête dans le cou de Dean. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce soudain revirement de situation, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Loin de là. Et au souvenir du baiser que venait de lui offrir son ex-protégé, il sentit ses joues s'échauffer et un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« T'étais sorti, lâcha finalement Dean en s'éloignant de lui, T'as pas froid ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il sentait le besoin impérieux de s'occuper de lui. Lui prouver par tous les moyens possibles qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus derrière lui.

« Je… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de prendre mon petit déjeuner, donc, oui, je veux bien. » répondit son ami dans un doux sourire

Ce fameux sourire qui fit rater quelques battements au cœur du chasseur. Et cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait compris cette nuit-là. Il était tombé fou amoureux d'un ange déchu.

« Très bien ! Je te prépare ton café dans la cuisine, tu me rejoins quand tu te seras débarrassé de ton manteau ! » dit-il, ses yeux pétillant de joie

Castiel acquiesça avant de disparaître vers sa chambre, laissant Dean rejoindre la cuisine et mettre la cafetière en route. Il sortit une tasse, le sucre et la bouteille de lait du frigo. Quand le brun revint, le café venait tout juste de passer et le chasseur s'affairait à la préparation de ce fameux café au lait supplément sucre que l'ex-ange affectionnait particulièrement. Celui-ci sourit en croisant les bras, observant Dean avec attention depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Quand le châtain se tourna vers lui et remarqua sa présence, il sourit. Simplement. Avant de lui tendre la tasse fumante. L'ex-ange la prit entre ses mains et laissa la chaleur parcourir ses paumes.

Il était heureux que Dean soit là. Enormément même. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui semblait vouloir le chiffonner malgré tout.

« Dean… » murmura-t-il, laissant sa boisson se refroidir un peu

L'interpellé plongea ses prunelles dans celle de son interlocuteur.

« Et… Ton affaire ? » demanda celui-ci prudemment

Le chasseur sourit franchement et s'approcha de Castiel, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Au diable cette affaire Cass… Et au diable la chasse ! Il y a plus important que ça ! »

Le cœur de l'ex-ange s'emballa devant l'intensité du regard que lui offrait Dean. Est-ce qu'il comprenait de travers ? Est-ce que Dean était vraiment en train de lui annoncer qu'il renonçait à la chasse ? Pour de bon ?

« Tu veux dire que… commença-t-il

\- Que je ne partirai plus aux quatre coins du pays traquer des saloperies, oui. Mais plus important encore… »

Dean posa tendrement son front contre celui de Castiel qui se sentit s'empourprer, encore.

« Je ne vous laisserai plus derrière moi. Ni toi. Ni Sam. Je ne vous abandonnerai plus, je te le promets ! »

Les grands yeux bleus de Castiel se mirent à briller de mille feux, et cette fois, ce fut le cœur de Dean qui s'emballa. Parce que voir tant de bonheur dans les iris de l'ex-ange le rendait heureux. Vraiment heureux. Et qu'en cet instant, il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Il fit un pas en arrière quand le brun porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Celui-ci but une gorgée de sa boisson et il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les cafés au lait préparés par Dean Winchester étaient définitivement la meilleure chose sur Terre.

« Cass ! Dis-moi qu'il nous reste des oranges ! Après la course que je viens de me faire, je crois que je mérite amplement une cure de vitamine C ! Ah et, s'il reste de la pâte à pancakes, je… »

Sam s'interrompit en entrant dans la cuisine. Dean le dévisagea un long moment, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Une polaire sur le dos, un survêtement de sport, des baskets enneigées, les joues rougies par le froid et l'effort, sa respiration un peu saccadée… Bien sûr que son frère n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était parti courir.

« Dean ? »

Le cadet des Winchester ouvrit la bouche, comme si l'information que _Oui, son frère était bien présent dans cette fichue cuisine_ n'arrivait pas à atteindre son cerveau. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais Dean ne disparut pas.

« Salut Sammy, répondit simplement celui-ci

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas…

\- Non.

\- Et tu ne vas pas…

\- Non plus. »

La conversation n'avait peut-être pas réellement de sens telle quelle, mais les Winchester s'étaient compris. Le sourire qu'eut alors Sam valait bien tout ce que son aîné avait enduré cette nuit. Parce qu'une telle joie dans les yeux de son cadet, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sam se précipita pour prendre son frère dans ses bras et Dean lui rendit son étreinte sans hésitation. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment sous le regard attendri de Castiel.

« Ah et Sammy, enchaîna Dean sans lâcher son petit frère, J'adorerais qu'on fête Noël. Ensemble. Comme une famille. »

Il observa l'ex-ange qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, un profond ravissement inscrit sur tous les traits de son visage.

« Sérieux ? » interrogea Sam

Dean hocha la tête et son cadet en profita pour se détacher de lui.

« Alors faut qu'on se bouge ! reprit celui-ci, Qu'on achète ce qu'il faut, parce qu'on a rien pour le moment et…

\- Wow Sammy ! » le coupa Dean

L'interpellé passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux sous le regard amusé de son frère.

« On va le faire, continua celui-ci, Mais un fois que tu auras pris une douche parce que tu empestes là ! »

Sam acquiesça et, après avoir jeté un regard entendu à Castiel qui continuait de boire son café, sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Quand il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, il sentit une émotion certaine lui étreindre le cœur en voyant son frère s'affairer derrière les fourneaux tandis qu'une assiette de pancakes tout chauds trônait au milieu de la table. A peine se fut-il assis qu'il vit un verre empli d'un liquide orangé se poser devant lui. Il leva les yeux et sourit à Dean. Son frère lui avait fait son jus d'orange. C'était peut-être stupide comme détail. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu droit à son jus d'oranges pressées matinal, réalisé par son grand frère… Il sentait bien, tout comme Castiel, que quelque chose avait changé. Et même s'il n'avait aucune idée du comment du pourquoi, il en profitait. Parce que, désormais, il _savait_ que Dean resterait avec eux.

Un mur venait d'être brisé et tous trois prirent leur petit déjeuner dans une bonne humeur générale. Sam et Dean discutèrent de tout et de rien, sous l'œil attentif de Castiel qui s'était chargé de servir une tasse de café à son ex-protégé et de préparer le thé à la menthe de Sam. Ils se partagèrent les pancakes avec plaisir, se battant pour le sirop d'érable, le Nutella et le sucre glace.

Quand ils eurent tous fini, Dean se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain pour se préparer tandis que Castiel et Sam se mettaient d'accord sur le menu du réveillon et du 25 décembre. Et au moment où Dean redescendit ils étaient fin prêts à partir.

Ils grimpèrent tous à bord de l'Impala, se dirigeant vers la première grande surface qu'ils croiseraient. Arrivés là-bas, Dean jeta un regard attendri à son petit frère et à son ex-ange gardien qui semblaient faire un concours de celui qui rassemblerait le plus de nourriture possible. Mais le moment qui lui étreignit le plus le cœur fut celui où Castiel découvrit le rayon décorations de Noël. Les Winchester ne furent pas trop de deux pour refreiner son enthousiasme. Mais ils acceptèrent de bonne grâce de le laisser porter le sapin quand celui-ci fut choisi.

Ils passèrent rapidement déposer tous leurs achats au bunker. Ils en profitèrent pour déjeuner avant de repartir dans la première « grande ville » des environs pour s'occuper des cadeaux de Noël. Parce que ce n'était pas à Lebanon qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver leur bonheur ! Ils s'y séparèrent, voulant ménager la surprise de leurs cadeaux.

De son côté, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour trouver les présents parfaits. Il voulait réellement prouver aux deux autres qu'il prenait tout cela au sérieux. Qu'il prenait leur famille au sérieux. Mais il n'était pas certain que de simples cadeaux pourraient y parvenir… Sam. Son petit frère… Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il chercherait à chaque instant à faire son bonheur ? A toujours graver sur ses lèvres ce sourire bienheureux ? Puis il eut une idée. Il sortit son portefeuille et en sortit une vieille photo, déchirée par endroits, dont les couleurs étaient un peu passées… Ce serait parfait… Ca et le CD de Taylor Swift qu'il s'était juré de lui offrir un jour pour le faire enrager ! Dès qu'il le put, il s'arrêta chez un photographe.

Quand il en ressortit, il s'occupa des cadeaux de Castiel. Cass… Qu'était-il supposé offrir à un ex-ange dont il était fou amoureux et qui, d'après la vision de cette nuit, aurait aimé lui offrir sa grâce pour Noël ? Il savait que le brun se dévoilait à un point inimaginable en faisant cela, et Dean voulait que son cadeau lui prouve la même chose. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient désormais, il faudrait qu'ils en discutent, mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté d'ouvrir les yeux, il était hors de question que l'ex-ange lui échappe ! Il fallait qu'il lui montre clairement qu'il le choisirait envers et contre tout. Qu'il faisait de lui sa priorité. Sa famille… Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé. Il passa également dans une librairie acheter Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, le dernier tome que Castiel n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'acheter.

Ses sacs à la main, il rejoignit l'Impala et, rangeant les sacs dans le coffre, il y attendit les deux autres. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à se montrer et, tous ensemble, ils repartirent au bunker. C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi et le ciel s'obscurcissait rapidement. Arrivés là-bas, ils rangèrent tous leurs propres achats dans leurs chambres avant de s'atteler à la décoration du sapin dans le salon.

Castiel avait choisi des décorations bleues et argent et il s'affairait à accrocher prudemment les boules tandis que Dean se chargeait de placer les guirlandes électriques, le tout sous le regard émerveillé de Sam qui eut l'insigne honneur de placer l'étoile au sommet et d'allumer les guirlandes. Les trois hommes se placèrent côte à côte pour admirer leur œuvre et la main de Dean en profita pour saisir doucement celle de Castiel. Celui-ci l'observa intensément, s'amusant de la rougeur sur les pommettes de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, et fasciné par les lumières qui se reflétaient dans les prunelles vertes.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, il abandonna le salon pour retourner dans la cuisine, prévenant qu'il s'occupait du dîner, laissant les deux frères ensemble. Sam se tourna vers Dean, sourire ému aux lèvres.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il

L'aîné des Winchester secoua la tête.

« Non Sammy… Merci à toi. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

« Merci ? Merci pour quoi ? »

Dean sourit.

« Juste… Merci. Pour tout. » ajouta-t-il

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours un peu perdu, mais finalement, il esquissa un petit sourire. Qu'importe les raisons pour lesquelles son frère le remerciait. Il était là. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Et quand Castiel les appela pour manger, il avait l'impression que tout était à sa place. Le dîner se passa sereinement et Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son frère dévorait l'ex-ange des yeux et que les prunelles de ce dernier brillaient d'un éclat qu'il ne lui avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Et à la façon qu'ils avaient de chercher le contact l'un de l'autre, même inconsciemment, il se dit qu'il avait dû manquer quelque chose.

Il ne cessa de les observer durant le reste du repas, durant le film qu'ils se regardèrent ensemble, et il les suivit même discrètement du regard quand ils allèrent se coucher. Et le baiser que Dean déposa sur le front d'un Castiel intimidé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre fut une révélation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement entre ces deux-là, mais il s'était passé quelque chose, il pouvait en jurer.

Et quand le lendemain matin, il les trouva tous les deux dans la cuisine, le bras de Dean autour d'un Castiel qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, il sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Ensemble. Ces deux-là étaient ensemble. Son frère tourna sa tête vers lui en sentant sa présence et, en croisant son regard, il eut un geste qui étonna Sam au plus haut point. Dean Winchester, celui qui répugnait plus que tout à se dévoiler, à s'épancher plus que de raison sur ses sentiments, lui fit un sourire complice en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Castiel. Une officialisation muette. Et Sam lui rendit un sourire rayonnant.

Dean passa la matinée en cuisine avec Castiel. Il n'était pas aussi habile que lui, il le reconnaissait aisément, mais partager ce moment fut un bonheur pour chacun d'entre eux. Castiel se moquait gentiment de lui et Dean grognait pour la forme. Ils s'amusèrent à faire des cookies et des biscuits de toute sorte pendant la matinée, empêchant Sam de piquer les noisettes qu'ils utilisaient. Ils en firent de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles jusqu'à remplir trois pleines boîtes.

Après un déjeuner léger, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent pour préparer le repas du réveillon qui ne risquait pas de les laisser sur leur faim… Car si l'ex-ange avait pu être contrôlé pour les décorations, il l'avait été beaucoup moins en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Ils commencèrent donc par préparer le dessert, une mousse au chocolat et zestes d'oranges, avant de s'occuper d'éplucher les pommes de terre pour la purée. Et si cela se finit en bataille d'épluchures, Dean continua pendant un long moment à maintenir que c'était la faute de Sammy ! Pour les calmer, et pour conserver l'intégrité de la cuisine, l'ex-ange dut leur confier des tâches séparées. Voilà pourquoi Dean se chargeait de préparer des ravioles ricotta/épinard pendant que son frère s'occupait de celles aux champignons, toutes deux destinées à l'entrée. Castiel, lui, préparait les saumons pour les papillotes. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des préparations, une odeur alléchante envahit toute la cuisine et les Winchester durent faire preuve d'une volonté sans égale pour ne pas commencer à picorer dans les plats. A la toute fin, ils s'autorisèrent à préparer les toasts et apéritifs divers et variés : foie gras, feuilletés au fromage, minis chèvres chauds… Castiel avait décidément vu très grand !

Et alors que Castiel et Sam dressaient la grande table du salon pour le repas, Dean préparait la table basse pour l'apéritif, sortant des verres, y déposant les amuse-bouches dans des plats, et amenant les bouteilles. Il avait d'ailleurs été catégorique lors des courses. Pas de whisky pour le réveillon ! Le souvenir de son frère et de l'ex-ange déprimés était encore marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Ils s'occupèrent ensuite d'aller chercher les cadeaux qu'ils déposèrent sous le sapin qui clignotait joyeusement.

Quand tout fut fin prêt, les trois hommes se regardèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé, Castiel collé à Dean sous le regard attendri de Sam. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils devaient tous avouer qu'un sentiment étrange planait dans la pièce… Leur premier Noël. Leur premier _vrai_ Noël. Si on avait dit à Sam l'an dernier que, cette année, il aurait un Noël normal avec son frère et un ange fait homme, et qu'ils auraient mis un terme définitif à la chasse, il n'y aurait pas cru… Mais les faits étaient là. Et même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu bizarre… Il adorait. Et quand ils trinquèrent, faisant découvrir par la même occasion le champagne à Cass, la tension sembla disparaître. Ils étaient heureux. Tous les trois.

Ils se régalèrent avec l'apéritif et quand il n'y eut plus rien dans les plats, les Winchester s'installèrent à table tandis que Castiel s'occupait de gérer le repas. Les plats défilèrent : les ravioles, le saumon et la purée… A la fin, les trois hommes n'en pouvaient plus d'avoir trop mangé, mais ils s'accordèrent à dire qu'ils devraient plus souvent cuisiner ensemble, ils arrivaient à faire des merveilles ! Et quand ils eurent fini leurs assiettes de mousse au chocolat, ils réalisèrent qu'il était minuit passé donc…

« Cadeaux ! » s'exclama Sam avec enthousiasme

Il se précipita en courant au pied du sapin, et l'espace d'un instant, Dean revit en lui le gosse qu'il avait élevé durant toutes ces années… Il jeta un regard tendre à Castiel dont les prunelles bleues ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de briller depuis la veille… L'aîné des Winchester sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il réalisa qu'il le trouvait magnifique ainsi. Il lui prit la main et ensemble, ils rejoignirent Sam qui avait un air perplexe peint sur son visage.

« Sammy ? » interrogea Dean, intrigué

L'interpellé tendit une enveloppe à son frère sur laquelle était inscrit _Dean_ à l'encre doré. En la prenant, l'ex-chasseur haussa un sourcil.

« Elle n'est pas de moi, l'informa Sam, Et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit de Castiel non plus

\- Je confirme. Ce n'est pas de moi. » répondit le concerné

Curieux, Dean ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une petite carte qu'il lut avec attention.

 _Si je les entends encore une fois se plaindre de toi, je te promets que je trouverai un moyen de descendre pour t'étrangler de mes propres mains ! C'est la deuxième et dernière fois que je m'implique pour sauver tes fesses !_

 _Prends soin de mon petit frère. Et de Sam. Et de toi aussi quand même._

 _Joyeux Noël à vous trois !_

 _PS : Je ne veux pas vous voir là-haut avant cinquante ans, compris ?_

Quand il eut fini sa lecture, il sentit l'enveloppe s'alourdir entre ses doigts. Il regarda son contenu et en sortit une sucette… Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il comprit et, levant les yeux au ciel, il adressa un remerciement silencieux au Paradis.

« Dean ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? » interrogea Castiel, curieux

L'interpellé le dévisagea.

« Je crois qu'on a un ange gardien. » avoua-t-il amusé

Sam et Castiel le regardèrent, perplexes, et Dean sentait bien qu'ils attendaient une explication peut-être plus précise. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur donner. Parce que cela reviendrait à leur parler de ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit. Et il ne voulait pas le partager. Cela ne concernait que lui. Et il jura que son frère et son… petit-ami - parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus - le comprirent puisqu'ils n'insistèrent pas.

« Bref, continua l'aîné des Winchester, Les autres cadeaux ? »

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que Sam s'occupe à nouveau des présents au pied du sapin. Il découvrit avec une moue dubitative le CD que lui avait pris son frère mais rit franchement en déballant un élan en peluche et le fameux livre « 365 recettes de smoothies » de la part de Castiel. Et Dean ne put empêcher une douce chaleur de naître dans sa poitrine quand il réalisa que ce Noël ne ressemblait décidément pas à celui qu'il avait vu. Et il en fut soulagé. L'ex-ange caressa avec vénération la couverture du dernier Harry Potter, il eut droit aussi à son bonnet abeille, mais cette fois, Sam lui offrit en plus une chemise en flanelle (« Bienvenue dans la famille » lui souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil). Quant à Dean, il se mordit la lèvre quand vint son tour. Il reçut une miniature de l'Impala, et parce que Sam aimait bien charrier son frère, un poster dédicacé du Dr Sexy. Et quand Castiel lui tendit son propre cadeau, l'aîné des Winchester ne sut pas s'il était touché ou terrifié. En tremblant, il défit le papier, découvrant sans trop de surprise la grâce de l'ex-ange…

« Cass… commença-t-il en fixant la lumière bleutée, Je peux pas…

\- Si Dean ! »

Castiel le prit par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami qui serrait le flacon à s'en faire mal.

« Tu peux. Je ne redeviendrai jamais un ange, je le sais. »

Dean repoussa dans un coin de sa tête le souvenir d'un Castiel reparti au Paradis.

« Cette grâce… C'est le rappel de ce que fut ma vie avant toi. Avant vous. Je ne pourrai jamais m'en débarrasser, je le sais. »

Le brun sourit doucement, posant une main tendre sur la joue de l'ex-chasseur.

« Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai aucun regret. Tu m'as libéré, Dean… Et tu es le seul à qui je veux offrir mon passé. Parce que je sais que tu seras mon futur. »

Dean posa sa main sur celle de Castiel, ces yeux brillants d'une émotion mal contenue. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre.

Quand l'aîné des Winchester réussit enfin à se ressaisir, il se décida à accrocher la grâce de Castiel autour de son cou avant de sortir de sa poche deux petits paquets. Il tendit le premier à Sam qui l'ouvrit immédiatement. Une photo encadrée. Mais une photo qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se voyait lui, jeune, qui ne regardait pas l'appareil photo, mais semblait subjugué par des feux d'artifices qui illuminaient le ciel. Un énorme sourire barrait son visage tandis que les lumières semblaient se refléter dans ses yeux.

Sam sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et jeta un regard émerveillé mais un peu perdu à son frère.

« Dean… Est-ce que c'était…

\- Oui, ce fameux quatre juillet où je t'ai accompagné pour lancer des feux d'artifices… »

Le cadet des Winchester observa à nouveau la photo.

« Je n'ai jamais vu cette photo… continua-t-il

\- Je sais. Je la gardais dans mon portefeuille. Parce que j'avais adoré te voir aussi heureux ce soir-là. Et que c'était ce qui comptait… »

Dean fit un doux sourire à son frère. Celui-ci caressa distraitement le cadre, tout en fixant son aîné.

« Ca a plus de vingt ans, elle ne devrait pas être en aussi bon état ! »

L'ex-chasseur hocha la tête.

« Je suis passé chez un photographe, expliqua-t-il, Il a pu me scanner la vieille version, retoucher les couleurs, les contrastes, avant de me la réimprimer et… Voilà le résultat. »

Sam sourit à son tour en observant le cadre à nouveau. Il adorait cette photo…

« Et pour toi Cass… » reprit Dean en donnant le deuxième cadeau

Castiel l'ouvrit avec des gestes fébriles en voyant le regard un peu appréhensif de son ex-protégé. Il découvrit l'amulette. Celle que Sam avait offerte à Dean. Celle qu'il lui avait empruntée pour retrouver Dieu. Celle qui s'était mise à briller quand Chuck avait décidé de se montrer. Celle qui avait pendant de longues années représenté le lien entre les deux frères. Alors pourquoi…

« Pourquoi Dean ? demanda-t-il, incertain, alors qu'une émotion palpable étreignait son cœur et que Sam regardait son frère avec reconnaissance, comme s'il avait compris quelle était la portée du geste qu'il venait de faire

\- Parce que… »

L'interpellé prit l'amulette des mains de l'ex-ange et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, lui passa autour du cou.

« Le jour où je l'ai reçue, quelqu'un a fait de moi son unique priorité. Sa famille… »

Il lança un regard entendu à son petit frère qui serrait contre lui sa photo, l'encourageant d'un mouvement de tête.

« Aujourd'hui Cass… reprit Dean en plongeant son regard dans celui son vis-à-vis, Je veux que tu saches, que ma priorité, c'est toi. »

L'ex-ange ouvrit la bouche, retenant avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Parce qu'il avait bien compris que ses sentiments pour cet homme étaient largement partagés, mais il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'entendrait jamais Dean se déclarer. Après tout, l'ex-chasseur n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, préférant les actes aux discours. Et là… Il savait que Dean venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. A demi-mots, peut-être, mais il venait de le faire. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

L'ex-ange se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une promesse tacite. Celle de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre.

Sam les observa, un sourire bienheureux sur ses lèvres. Il était soulagé que ces deux-là se soient enfin trouvés. Il était temps après tout. Il fixa la grâce qui brillait autour du cou de son aîné, l'amulette qui pendait autour de celui de Castiel... Le pire était derrière eux, il en était certain.

L'ex-ange se détacha de Dean et dévisagea Sam. Celui-ci fixa son frère qui semblait respirer le bonheur et la sérénité, Castiel qui lui lançait un regard encourageant, un grand sourire barrant son visage… Il sut alors que c'était le bon moment.

« Dean… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Mon dieu, ma première fic à chapitres terminée. Ca fait étrange :)**

 **En tous cas, j'espère que ce dénouement vous a plu et qu'il a apaisé vos émotions et vos coeurs ! Profitez bien du réveillon, en famille, entre amis... Ne mangez pas trop et buvez avec modération ! Sinon, après on a des regrets ! ;)**

 **Merci de l'intérêt que vous avez porté à cette histoire et on se retrouve demain pour la suite d'Eros & Thanatos ! (Double cadeau pour certains :D) **

**Encore un bon réveillon à tous !**

 **Fictivement vôtre,**

 **Arielmine**


End file.
